Life After Death
by Biter Raygun
Summary: Naruto Sakura and Sasuke die. Shinigami-sama sees that Madara is becomming a threat and leaves the souls of the three ninja in the hands of three of his students in hopes of reincarnating them. But one of them will die again. How long will team 7 survive?
1. Prolouge

It is here that you will find not a story of happiness and joy that comes with reunions. It is here that you will not have any happily ever afters. But it is here that you will read the morbid stories of three young ninjas, all seperated for different reasons that are all connected. This is the story of how these three all died together, and all came back together, on the other side of the world. This story will not have a good begginning, and probably not a good ending. Because although these three ninja come back, one of them won't survive in their new habitat. The choice is yours.

Naruto?

Sasuke?

Sakura?

He twisted the blade around in the young man's stomach, listening to his cries as he was slowly murdered by his best friend. Aah, if only he hadn't kept that promise. If only Sakura hadn't made him promise it in the first place. Sakura remained restrained by the man named Juugo, who tried to keep the girl still. "SASUKE! PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!! STOP IT!!" She bawled, trying to fight against the orange haired man. She couldn't focus her chakra into her hands. She couldn't punch him. He was too strong. Sakura turned her head to the white haired boy, Suigetsu who starred at sasuke with a mix of disturbia and morbid amusement. Sakura would get no where with him. So she turned to the red haired girl, Karin, who although she had a deep hatred for, couldn't help but sympathize with her, due to the fact that she was scarred stiff. "PLEASE KARIN!" Karin snapped her head towards Sakura. "Psh... B-B-begging? That's real low, whore." Karin winced and turned away as Naruto screamed again, the blade of Sasuke's precious katana slicing his stomach open, and spilling its contents for all to see. Sakura yelped as the man called Juugo tightened his grip on her, wrapping his arms around the girl and crushing her slowly.

_CRACK_

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

Sakura's bones completely shattered, leaving her unable to use her arms. She sobbed loudly. She couldn't feel them, and she couldn't move them. She starred down at them as blood began to surface under the skin, and her arms turned crimson red. If she survived this, there was no way she'd ever be able to use her arms again. Her days as a ninja were numbered. The matted locks of pink on her head were tangled in her headband, and remained glued to her cheeks by the salene and mucus smeared all over her face. Now all she could do was watch as Naruto was executed by the final member of the Uchiha clan.

Naruto. He cried tears of blood. They tinted his vision with pink as they mixed with tears of his own. He starred at sasuke pitifully. Those crimson red eyes were clouded over, not the same as they were only moments before. Sasuke was being controlled. Naruto could swear that he heard the fain laughter of the other "Uchiha" who claimed himself to be Madara, echoing throughout the blackened valley. Mabey he had just gone insane through his tears and pain, and just couldn't take it any longer. As Sasuke turned the sword and ripped it through his stomach, he let out another scream. He watched as he saw his organs fly through the air and land only inches from his face, still connected somehow to his body. He felt his blood, blackened from his previous strenuous battle, splatter across his face and plaster itself to his fine yellow hair. Suddenly, he felt nothing, but consiousness was all there, for some cruel and unusual reason.

Suddenly the valley was filled with a new laughter, a manical laughter that came from the blonde. All were silent and still as he softly chuckled to himself, his mouth spewing blood like a fountain. Sakura screamed and thrashed more, begging and pleading for Sasuke to stop, but the young Uchiha couldn't hear her. He just starred at the massacred blond laugh, taking his katana and disecting a piece of his stomach that lay a foot away from where he stood. Naruto turned his head and continued to laugh, bloody tears still making their way down his face. He noted the little N's he scribbled into his organ, N for Naruto. But due to his stomach still being attached to some organ in his chest, and sasuke making insicions in it, his laughter turned into choking, and blood was comming from his mouth and nose by the buckets, making a puddle of blood about six feet in diameter under neath his head. Naruto's yellow locks soaked up some of the blood like a sponge, and his hair turned a disgusting shade of purplish crimson. And suddenly, he remained still, seizing once. His back arched, and blood flew up over his head. As his eyes rolled back into his head, one final thought flashed through his mind. The names of the all men who started everything, from the day naruto was born, to the day he died.

Uchiha.

Such a powerful, and noble name.

But a name that only brought misfortune, nonetheless.

His piercing blue eyes rolled back, dull and gray now, and his head hit the floor.

Uzumaki Naruto was dead.

"NARUTOOOOOO!" Sakura kicked her legs as she starred at the bloody pile on the floor of the valley. One that was no longer recognizable due to its strewn insides and blood soaked clothes and hair. Juugo released sakura, and she fell flat on her face. She turned her head to the side, stealing a glace of Suigetsu before kicking off with her feet, and running towards the body with her useless arms flailing and wobbling behinds her. she fell down onto the body and sobbed uncontrollably, burrying her face into its bloody cheek. It must have been terrible, Sakura thought, kissing the late Uzumaki's lips lightly, muttering apologies over and over. She couldn't imaginge what that was like. Had Sasuke just cut him open, had Juugo let go of her and they had left, Naruto might still be alive. She could have saved him. She could have saved him, and they could have been happy together, without Sasuke.

Had Sasuke never left the village, Sakura would have probably been Sasuke's. Looking back on it, sometimes Sasuke wished that he had stayed in Konoha, and made Sakura his. Sakura remembered the words spoken when they first became team 7. 'I'm going to kill a certain someone... and restore my clan...' She couldn't help but think that if only Sasuke had stayed the same boy he was back in they're childhood days, she would have been happy. Everyone would. But since none of this had ever happened, she slowly, very slowly fell for the knuckle headed ninja that had loved her for so many years. Sakura hadn't realised how precious he was to her until he was gone. And had they survived, yes. She would have been Naruto's. Oh she would have been so happy with him. Happy that he was alive, and happy that he had even put up with her for so long. It was terrible to be in love with a Haruno. Infact it was deadly. And that was what was proven today.

Sakura lifted her face from Naruto's cold one, her cheek peeling off some of the blood from his, and coated her lips in blood. She starred up at Sasuke, who's eyes remained distant, stuck in Madara's trap. She watched him lift the Katana over his head and brought it down on her neck. She smiled at him and closed her eyes, her crying slow now. The last words Sakura spoke were what made Sasuke come to his senses. And these were the words that drove the third and final ninja to death by suicide.

"We both forgive you.... Sasuke-kun."

SPLAT

Sasuke fell on his backside and covered his mouth as the head of the pink haired kunoichi rolled between his legs, looking at him. Smiling.

Haruno Sakura was dead.

His eyes, crimson and glowing with the sharringan eye, were twice their usual size, his pupils no longer visible. He gripped his face tighter, fighting the urge to throw up as he realized what he had done. Sasuke said and did nothing. With a swift flick of the wrist, the katana was in his grasp once more, and he brought the Katana to his throat.

"SASUKE!"

"HAHAHA! TIME TO KILLL!"


	2. Chapter 1: Threat

Death looked down at the souls of the three ninja, who had all died to tragically by a man named Madara Uchiha. He shook his head and extracted the souls from his mirror, then lined them up infront of him. Madara Uchiha was nearly as powerful as Kishin now, and he felt that these three, friends till the end no matter what, were the only ones who could stop him. He looked over at his son, who had watched the whole thing happen with a horrifyed look on his face. "What about the other three..."Death the Kid asked, his vision shaky. Shinigami-sama shook his head again. "I'm afraid that they could do nothing to stop Madara. The orange haired man seems to have gone insane. The red haired girl is dead, but the white haired boy seems to be made of water. He can hold off the orange haired man for a while, but I'm afraid that he might reach his limit soon." Kid lowered his head and clenched his fists. "I'm sorry that you had to see all of this son. I truly am. If I had known-" "No. I chose to watch. I have to suck it up." He regained his composure and starred painfully at the three white balls glowing on the floor. He looked closer at them and was astonished at what he saw. The blonde boy's soul, the one called Naruto, was suprisingly bright, and cheerful despite the troubles it had endured. Though there was a dark part of it. A very small section that was locked away that was exactly like the man who had killed him. It was bright yellow, and grinned. It reminded him of the sun. The man named Sasuke had a confusing soul. It was black and cold, completely emotionless. But it had an aura surrounding it that was warm. another side of it that was pushed aside long ago. It was innocent, and kind. Kid didn't know what to make of it.

But t was the third soul that intrigued him. The soul of the pink haired girl. Her death had been the most tragic in his eyes. She had two loves. One that she had to watch die, and one that she had to watch kill her. But somehow she was able to forgive the man named Sasuke. And it seemed that Naruto was as well. Her soul was lavender. Something told him that it was once a bright pink color, like her hair. But her soul had begun to rot away, from everything that she had been through with Naruto and Sasuke, which dulled it to it's present color. Kid didn't know her name. No one had spoken it. He was dying to know the name of the rotted soul. "You can keep her if you wish." Kid looked up at his father and raised an eyebrow. "Why?" Shinigami-sama cocked his head to the side. "You see, in order to recreate these three, they need bodies. Do you remember how Medusa placed herself in the body of that Rachel Boyd girl?" Kid nodded. How could he forget? The Gorgon witch still had possession of the girls body. "Well, I intend to do the same thing with these three. Put them in other bodies. But I want to put them in fresh dead. This way we won't be taking souls." Kid nodded and walked up to the lavender soul. When he cupped his hands around it, it seemed to open it's eyes and blink at him. Then it smiled gently. A sad, yet reassuring smile. "Konichiwa. O name wa Sakura desu." it said in a small voice. Then the face dissapeared, and the soul bleached white again.

"They are slightly aware of their surroundings. Occasionally they may speak to you. The only problem is that only those who touch them first can hear them, and they speak japanese. You could always ask Tsubaki what they're saying by repeating their messages. She's japanese. Now that I think about it..." Shinigami-sama turned to his mirror. "Maka Albarn and Black Star come to the Death room with your weapons. Thank you~!"

I am going to be setting up a couple scheme here. Probably not a whole lot of romance will be going on, but there will be some. And no yaoi. I don't do yaoi. So.... yeah. Here's your couple choices. You can only vote for two couples. And leave it in the reviews.

Sasuke/Sakura

Naruto/Sakura

Kid/Sakura

Naruto/Tsubaki

Sasuke/Maka

Soul/Maka

Black Star/Tsubaki

Team Hebi/Taka might show up too. idk. That's up to you guys. idk if I'd put Karin in. Why don't we just say she went to hell? hahahahaha :D I'm ebil... Nah. The hebi/taka thing is up to you. But I won't be doing that till later.


	3. Chapter 2: Three souls

"So these are the souls of the ninja?" Maka asked, eyeing the two souls on the floor and the one in Kid's hands. "Yup~! I have to find someone to watch over them until we find bodies that are compatible with their souls. Or, atleast ones that resemble their original forms. Take the girl that Kid has." He turned to his mirror, and a picture of a beautiful girl with short pink hair and teal eyes stood smiling. The soul in Kid's hands glowed that lavender color for a second. Kid smirked at it. "That's her." Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, and Black Star looked at him. "I don't know japanese, but I understand enough of it to know that she told me her name is Sakura." Tsubaki looked at the soul. "Sakura... Sakura what?" Kid looked at the soul. It turned lavender and smiled at him. "Haruno Sakura."

Kid looked at Tsubaki. "Haruno Sakura." The black haired female giggled. "In japan, we usually state our last names before our first. Her name is Sakura Haruno." Tsubaki looked down at one of the souls and picked it up. It glowed yellow. Naruto. "I like this soul. It's alot like Black Star's. Not as hyper or energetic, but still the same. It kind of looks like the sun too." Tsubaki turned around and showed it to the others. Indeed, Naruto's soul was bright yellow and spikey, and it wore a grin similar to the sun's. "Ore wa Uzumaki Naruto dattebyo." It stated in a calm tone. Tsubaki giggled. "What's so funny?" Black Star asked. "He even sounds a little like you too. But his voice is a little deeper. It's very gentle and mature. He said his name is Naruto Uzumaki." She blushed slightly, which caused Black Star to wonder what it was that the soul said to her exactly. A picture of a boy with messy blonde hair and dazzling blue eyes appeared in the mirror. Maka and Tsubaki blushed. "Wow... he's not that bad looking..." They exchanged looks and giggled. Soul cleared his throat, snapping the girls out of their trance. "That boy is symmetrical!" Kid exclaimed, throwing Sakura in the air. Black Star ran and caught her before she hit the floor. "Hah, smooth." Soul said, taking Sakura from Black Star and throwing her to Kid again. Maka and Soul exchanged looks. "Who should pick it up? It seems pretty dark..." Soul said. "I guess I'll do it. Seeing as you're scared." She muttered, glaring at him out the corner of her eye. "I am not!"

Maka picked the soul up and gasped. She suddenly fell cold and warm at the same time. "Hn." She glared at the little black soul. It stared back. "How about telling me your name?" "Nani ka?" Maka raised an eyebrow. "I don't think he understands me. He's not really saying anything." Tsubaki stepped up and said something to it in Japanese. "Hn. Ore wa.... Sasuke." Maka nodded. "I think he said his name is Sasuke." "Just Sasuke?" The Black soul floated around in Maka's hands. It reminded her of what a cat does to get comfortable. "Uchiha Sasuke." it said, before turnng white again. Maka told Tsubaki and an image of a young man with spikey black hair and a kimono that showed off his chest appeared in the mirror. "Ah yes. This is the one who killed Naruto and Sakura." everyone except Kid twitched. "If he killed the other two, why did you bring his soul here?" Soul asked. Maka felt a sorrowful aura appear around Sasuke's soul. "Sasuke was under the control of a distant member of his family. Tell me, have any of you heard of the Uchiha clan?" Shinigami-sama asked, tapping his head with a large white finger.

"I have!"


	4. Chapter 3: English

"I have!" Black Star shouted. Everyone turned to him. "R-Really?" Tsubaki asked. "Yeah. The Uchiha are a legendary clan who have a special power called Sharringan. In english it's called the mirror wheel eye. It's a special eye technique that allows the Uchiha to copy the moves of their opponents perfectly. They can also see into the souls and special networks set up in all living things called chakra networks." "Wow. That's amazing." Sasuke remained "asleep" in Maka's hands. "These chakra networks are usually sealed away within normal people, but they flow normally within ninja. Of course, because I am a ninja, I would have easy acess to chakra networks. However, I wasn't raised by ninja's, so I don't know how to access these networks. But I'm positive that these three could tell us. With Tsubaki's help of course." He grinned at her, she smiled in return.

"Good Good! Now each of the souls have a guardian! Now all we have to do is figure out how to teach them english..." Shinigami-sama said, bending over to examine Naruto's soul in Tsubaki's hands. "But what are we supposed to do with them?" Maka asked. "Until we find bodies for them to temporarily use, just pocket them. And try to teach them english if you can. It would be very useful. Well now, shouldn't you three get to class?" Everyone blinked at him. "Uh... yes... alright. Thank you Shinigami-sama." Maka said and began to walk out of the room, craddling Sasuke to her stomach. Tsubaki Followed suit, allowing Black Star to hold Naruto. "I don't see it! How does this thing remind you of me!?" "He's not a 'thing' Black Star. He's a human just like you and I. He's just missing a few parts." She smiled down at Naruto's soul, which sparked yellow and shocked Black Star. " How did it- he do that!?" Soul snickered at the God complexed boy's misfortune and glanced up at the reaper. "How do you plan on finding bodies for them? Are you going to find fresh dead ones?" Shinigami-sama chuckled. "Of course not~! I need to find some people who would be willing to let me lend their bodies for a little while~! Eventually, when the time comes, the three souls will be sent on their way and the voulenteers will get their bodies back." Soul nodded and followed after the other three.

While all this went on, Kid stood by the mirror, watching as Sakura watched her friends go without her. Kid smirked. "You truly care for those two, don't you Sakura?" The soul looked up at him, confused. "Nani ka?" He blinked back, then laughed. "Perhaps we should teach you english?" She still remained confused. Kid pointed to himself. "Death. The. Kid."

Kid had spent most of the night trying to teach the little soul things that seemed simple enough for her to comprehend. But all she could say was his name, which had still been glazed over with her thick asian accent. Kid sat on his bed and put Sakura on one of his nightstands. He frowned. "Aesymetrical." He sat up on the bed and shrugged his jacket off, drapping it over his arm and heading towards his closet. "Imi suru nani ga ' niyotte ; aeshimmetarikaru' ka...?" He turned around to watch the soul float around his room. He walked over to one spot and picked her up, then carried her over to the night stand again. "Hmm... Sakura?" She blinked. "Hai....?" He frowned agan. "Forget it..."

Tsubaki giggled at the yellow soul starred at her with an adorable expression: a mix between confusion and fustration. "So you're telling me that you can turn into a weapon?" Naruto asked, his soul looked as if he had an eyebrow raised. Tsubaki giggled again. "That's right. I'm a chain scythe. I can turn into other ninja tools also." "Like shuriken, katana, and kunai?" "Well, shuriken yes. I have a tanto. I also have a demon sword form, which is like a katana, but that's still a work in progress. I also can create smoke bombs for escapes, and I have a special technique called 'Dummy Star'. I transform into a Black Star clone." Naruto was silent. "Naruto-kun?" "Tsubaki-chan, do you have acess to your chakra networks?" "Hm? Why do you ask?" "HEY TSUBAKI!" Naruto immediately bleached white and fell on the floor. Tsubaki picked him up and cradled him to her chest. "Black Star! You scared Naruto!" She squealed in english, trying to get Naruto to talk to her again. Black Star glared down at the little soul, his stomach twisting. "Psh. You didn't have to take him you know. Soul could have done it." Tsubaki's eyes widened, and she turned to Black Star, a horrifyed expression across her face. "Black Star.... You're jealous."

...

"HAHAHA! M-ME? THE MAN WHO WILL SURPASS GOD? DON'T BE REDICULOUS TSUBAKI! I have too much time on my hands to worry about some dumb little soul!" He said quickly, scratching his nose. Tsubaki could tell by the shaky tone and his light pink face that he was lying. She starred at him seriously. "Black Star... Just because I took Naruto in doesn't mean that I won't spend time with you. You're my best friend. Nothing will ever change that." She smiled reassuringly at him. Black Star couldn't help but smile. God, her smile was so damn contagious. He nodded, realising how foolish it was to be jealous of a soul that was barely hanging on to what little life it had left. "You're right. I'm sorry Tsubaki. Well, I just came out to say good night. So, good night." "Good night Black Star."

Naruto watched the blue haired loud mouth who resembled himself in so many ways. Naruto had once been exactly like him, but the years showed him that acting so boldly, and putting on an act like this boy seemed to do(more so than he did), never got anything done. Naruto stared at his mini me as he turned a corner and left his feild of vision. He then caught Tsubaki looking down at him. 'This emotion that Tsubaki's giving off.... she feels... warm? It's kinda like the feeling I used to get around Sakura-chan when I first met her.'

Sasuke glared at Maka. Maka glared at Sasuke. milky white meeting forest green. "Oi, Maka-baka." Maka slammed her fist down on the desk. Sasuke smirked. She had been online looking up a translator for japanese. She found out some of the things Sasuke was saying, and managed to teach sasuke a few things in english. So far all they were doing was pissing each other off, while soul sat in the back ground laughing at them. Maka glared at him. "You're not helping." Soul shrugged. "It's funny." "Ass." "Tiny tits." Maka got up and hurled a book at his head. "subara shii... mokuhyou..." Sasuke muttered, starring at the fallen white haired boy. 'Why does he remind me so much of Suigetsu?' Sasuke thought, starring at the boy on the floor. Along with the fact that Soul had snow white hair like Suigetsu's, he even had the same sharp teeth and intense urge to make fun of his companion. It scared him slightly having to meet another Hoozuki. "Okay Sasuke.... let's pick up where we left off... 'Hello'." Sasuke blinked. "Herro." "Hell-o." "He-... hn..." Maka glared. They seemed to be doing that alot. "HELL-O!" "Herro.... Maka-baka...." Maka walked over to soul, grabbed him by the collar and threw him out. "OW! Hey! I don't wanna miss anything!" She slammed the door and locked it, then turned back to Sasuke. "You're really annoying..." the picture that Shinigami-sama had shown her earlier flashed behind her eyes as she closed them for a moment. 'He sure was handsome.... I wonder... will he look the same when he gets his new body?' Maka shook her head, ignoring her thoughts. She starred at sasuke sympathetically, his small black soul starring at the computer screen. An Idea suddenly knocked the thoughts of Sasuke's new body out of her head. She reached over to her bookshelf and grabbed a pair of head phones off of the top shelf. "Here! you can learn english through these!" She plugged them into her computer and pulled up the Rosetta Stone window. "This should help you a little with your english problem. Oh, haha, you can't understand me.... well.... mabey you will in the morning..." Maka put the headphonse around Sasuke, and he sat there starring at her blankly. "Goodnight Sasuke." She gave him a small smile before throwing the covers back on her bed and laying down, turning her back to him. He gave out another 'Hn' before turning back to the computer and listening to the voice as it greeted him and began to explain the program. "Hn.... Oyasumi.... Maka-baka." With that, he smirked and turned back to the computer.

".....Hn.... 'Hello'...."

WOW! I didn't think this was going to get as many views as it has! I'm so happy! Thankyou to all of those who have reviewed and encouraged me to update! It's all thanks to you that I've gotten the energy to write!

Here are the couple votes so far...

You can only vote for two couples and leave it in the reviews. I plan on putting the top three couples into the story. The Hebi/Taka thing is still an option as well. Tell me what you think about it. Tell me about that in the reviews too.

Sasuke/Sakura-1

Naruto/Sakura-1

Kid/Sakura-0

Naruto/Tsubaki-3

Sasuke/Maka-0

Soul/Maka-1

Black Star/Tsubaki-0

Now for the hebi/taka thing:

Yes-0

No-0

Thankyou for keeping up with me!!! I love you guys!

~Rachael(Outcasted Wonder)

P.S. If you want to message me, then do so at . If you have an account, you can find me under the username Izchan88. If you don't have an account, then get one and message me! I want your thoughts and opinons!


	5. Chapter 4: Ramen, Eggs, and Suicide

Black Star starred at the soul as he spun around in circles, glowing a bright yellow like he usually did when he was awake. He didn't particularly like this soul. Something about it made him want to step on it. He had never met anything that had annoyed him in such a way. The soul had done nothing to upset him. The soul didn't even give him the light of day. Mabey that was what he was so annoyed about. "YOU! NARUTO!" The soul looked like it jumped, then it stopped circling in the air an glared at him, one milky white eye twitching in irritation. "I AM BLACK STAR! THE MAN WHO WILL SURPASS GOD-" "Shime nasai. Omae ni souzoushii dattebyo." He growled, then went back to circling while the boy continued ranting. The truth was, Naruto was dying to have a conversation with someone. ANYONE. The problem was, Black Star spoke english, and he spoke japanese. Even if Naruto could understand him, he would never be able to listen to him with his yelling. And even then, there was still the problem of Black Star not being able to hear him. "Black Star, Naruto said that you're too loud. I kind of agree with him. Could you please use an indoor voice?" Black Star nodded, then stuck his tounge out at the soul. "C'mon in the kitchen. I made lunch." She began to walk away, and Black Star looked back to see Naruto starring at Tsubaki. "Hey Tsubaki, I think Naruto has a crush on you." Tsubaki froze and turned pale pink. "N-No way... Besides! When he gets his new body, he may not even remember either one of us, or that he even died. Even if that was true-" "Haha. I get it, I get it. I was just kidding anyway! So What did you make?"

Naruto frowned. Eating. He missed it dearly. He floated after Black Star and nearly bursted into tears(if that's even possible for a soul) when he saw the steamy bowl of pork ramen on the table. It probably tasted really good. Tsubaki waked up to Naruto and cupped her hands around him. "Is something wrong Naruto-kun?" She asked in japanese. Indeed, it appeared that souls could cry. "R-Ramen was my favorite food when I was alive.... and now I can't eat it.... I can't even remember what it tastes like.... Oh my god! I can't remember what it tastes like?!?" He fainted and bleached. Tsubaki sighed. Black Star looked up at her with a fist sized bundle of noodles hanging halfway out of his mouth. He swallowed it whole and blinked at his weapon. "What did he say?" Tsubaki put him down on the table and smiled sheepishly at Black Star. "I guess he likes Ramen?"

______________________________________________________________________________

At first he had a hard time telling what was going on. First he heard Patty's voice. Then he felt something jumping on his bed. Then Liz, and she sounded pretty pissed. "What's going on?" He seethed, a bit pissed himself that they had so rudely awakened him. He sat up and put his hands to his temples, a small storm raging beneath them. "There's a Kishin egg in the house!" His narrowed yellow orbs shot open, and he jumped from the bed, tripping over his feet and landing on his jaw. He jumped back up in a panick and ran for the door. "Where are you going!? It's under your bed!" Liz screamed, pointing a sharp fingernail towards the large matress. Kid got down on his knees and peaked under the bed. "Are you fucking blind...?" He muttered. Liz flinched. "What-" "That's not a Kishin egg! Come here Sakura, it's okay, they won't hurt you." He slid his arm out from under neath and managed to sit on his knees with his back towards them. "You scared her. Though I don't blame her, what with you two running around chasing her and screaming about a damn egg." He then stood up and turned to the two girls. In his hands was Sakura's soul, burning a bright dark pink. Her expression was beyond mad, and it looked like she was steaming. He flinched as her anger burned his hand. "This is the soul of a girl named Sakura Haruno. She was a ninja from asia before she died, and apparently father needed to bring her back since she's one of the only people who can stop a new evil that's about to form. I was put in charge of her soul until we can find a body for her." Liz and Patty exchanged a glance. "But she's the same color-" "Her normal color is a dull purple. I don't really know how she is able to do this. What exactly happened that made you start chasing her?"

Patty raised her hand. "Go on Patty." "Weeeellllll.... Me and sis were walking down the halway like this," She slouched over, pretending to be exhausted, "and then the egg came through the door! It had a REALLY big forehead! hahaha! It was funny!" Patty started rolling around laughing. Liz grumbled. "She _was_ purple, and when Patty said it had a big forehead it suddenly turned bright pink and tried to attack us. I swear, it looked like a kishin egg!" Kid glanced at Sakura and lifted her so that she was eye level with him. Indeed, her forehead was slightly larger than usual, but it wasn't really noticeable. "Sakura, I don't think you have a big forehead." The soul starred into his wide yellow orbs and bleached. She probably didn't feel like talking. "But Sakura can't speak english. Only japanese. How did she know that you were talking about her forehead?" He lowered her to raise his eyebrows at the pistols. Symmetrical even when he's facing a serious situation. "Oh, I don't know. Mabey Patty's laughing and pointing? Nah. Couldn't be." Kid was getting slightly fed up with her sarcasm. "Well, she's not an egg. So go back to bed." "Kid, it's twelve in the afternoon." Liz stated, scratching the back of her head. Kid frowned. "Well then go eat lunch or something. I have to find a place where Sakura can sleep without getting scared off by you two." The elder thompson grabbed her sister by the arm and drug her out of the room. Kid sighed, his headache had worsen. He put Sakura's soul on the bed and grabbed his jacket from the closet. "Kiddo-kun?" He turned back. Sakura's soul was still bleached. He shrugged it off and threw his jacket on, then walked out of the room, slamming the door.

______________________________________________________________________________

Maka dropped her book. "Oi, Maka-baka. I asked you what's wrong." Sasuke growled, floating a few feet away from Maka. Maka shook her head and laughed shakily. "Haha, for a second there I could have sworn you spoke-" "Yeah. I did." Sasuke shouted as Maka grabbed him and spun him around. "I Knew it would work! Wow! You learned fluent english in one night!? Sasuke, you're a genius!" Sasuke let loose another 'hn' and smirked. "I get that alot." Maka put him down on her bed, her eyes sparkling. "So, Sasuke.... Wow! Now I can actually have a conversation with you!" "No." "Huh? Whaddya mean by that?" "...Hn... Talking isn't my thing...." He looked away from her. "Well, I am going to make it your thing! Why don't you tell me a little about yourself? I mean, have to know you if I'm going to be your guardian." Sasuke scoffed. "As If I need a guardian. I can fend for myself." "If you could fend for yourself, you wouldn't have died."

"Urusai."

Maka flinched. "Wh-What?" "You don't know what happened. You don't know why I'm dead, so just shut up." Sasuke's soul began to glow a deep purple, and the room suddenly felt like the arctic. Maka shivered. She could actually see her breath. "W-Well mabey if y-you told m-m-m-m-me." Sasuke glared at Maka. Her green eyes widened. His eyes had turned crimson, and three colons seemed to appear inside of them._ 'The Uchiha are a legendary clan who have a special power called Sharringan.' _

So this was the sharringan.

"Baka yaro. Ore wa... I didn't just die... I killed myself...."

He turned white and floated over to the computer, where he fell asleep and left Maka to stare at him in utter horror. "You... Committed suicide...? But... Why? Sasuke! Get back here and tell me why!" Maka couldn't understand why. Why would someone like Sasuke do that? Sure, she had only known him for a few hours, but she had an incredible feeling that Sasuke wouldn't just up and kill himself off. What had happened to him? Someone who acted like a rock most of the time, who seemed to be stronger than... than _that_... wouldn't die for just anything. She could tell that Sasuke had been through a lot in his life. But none of that seemed to compare to whatever happened before his death. Why? Why_ Sasuke_? Why?

Soul stepped into the room and whistled. "Jesus Maka, why the hell is it so cold in here? turn on your heater or something!" Then he looked over to the soul on the computer. "Hey, what's up with him? Yesterday he looked like a wild animal, flying all over the place." Maka rubbed her arms and looked at soul with her scared expression. Soul blinked. "Forget Sasuke, What's wrong with you? Maka? Hey, are you alright?" He walked into the room and stood a foot away from his meister. Maka's head snapped up, and she grabbed his hand. "We need to get Tsubaki and Kid and tell them to meet us at the school." "But why? It's a saturday!" "Sasuke just told me how he died, and I need to know why he died." "What do you mean? Didn't he just die?" Maka grabbed Sasuke and stuffed him inside her trench coat. She drug Soul out of her room, and out of their appartment, then broke out into a run.

Our meisters and weapons are about to learn how our Ninjas died.

Here are the couple votes so far...

You can only vote for two couples and leave it in the reviews. I plan on putting the top three couples into the story. The Hebi/Taka thing is still an option as well. Tell me what you think about it. Tell me about that in the reviews too.

Sasuke/Sakura-2

Naruto/Sakura-1

Kid/Sakura-0

Naruto/Tsubaki-3

Sasuke/Maka-0

Soul/Maka-2

Black Star/Tsubaki-1

Now for the hebi/taka thing:

Yes-0

No-1

Translations:

"Shime nasai. Omae ni souzoushii dattebyo."(Shut up. You're too loud.)

"Urusai."(Shut up, though I'm pretty sure you all know that :P)

haha, I love the little nickname Sasuke has for Maka. It's insulting, yet adorable XD.

I love you guys!

~Rachael(Outcasted Wonder)

P.S. Just two couples! You can only pick TWO couples. I got someone who put three. That's alright, I'm totally cool about it, but I don't want anyone posting more and more couples. Just two. Thankyou~ :3


	6. Chapter 5: Where'd Patty get the net?

lol, I'm Baaack~! For now ;)

Before we begin, I feel that I must clear something up, to save confusion. When Tsubaki speaks to Naruto, she's always speaking in Japanese. That's all, Thankyou~ oh, and also, this is a bit Sasuke and Sakura centric, but no Naruto. Sorry guys.

_____

Maka ran up to the door and banged on it ferociously. "Maka, what the hell are you doing?" Soul asked for the millionth time. She whipped around to face him with an angry glare. "Quit asking that! Just shut up and follow me and you'll find out!" She crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently. "Black Star and Tsubaki aren't home.... We need to go to Kid's house!"

_____

"So.... her name is Sakura?" Liz asked, watching the little lavender orb float around Kid's head. His eyes followed her carefully, like a cat's when it's about to pounce. "Yes. She was a ninja from Asia. She died on a retreival mission along with two of her comrades. I watched the whole thing. One of the ninja was being controlled and killed all of them. Then he killed himself after realising what had happened. Father took their souls and told us to choose one, Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, Black Star, and I." Patty sat next to Liz, stretching across the table and poking the little soul. "Hi~ Sak-u-ra~!" She giggled, picking the soul up and spinning around with it. Kid smiled and turned back to Liz with a serious expression. "So.... If you got to choose.... why did you choose Sakura?"

...

Kid didn't know how to respond to that question. He leaned back in his chair, brow knitting together, crossing his arms and starring down at the spot where Sakura had once been. Why had he chosen Sakura? Granted at the time, the little soul had fasinated him, but this single question raised many internal ones. "Kiddo-kun!" He looked up quickly. Sakura was flying away from patty at an incredible speed. "Patty, I think Sakura's getting tired. Wait.... Where did you get that net?" Patty hid the butterfly net behind her back and giggled. "That's a secret!" Kid stood up and pushed the chair in.

"Hey sl-"

CRASH

"Kid!"

Kid opened his eyes. Everything looked upside down and Liz and Patty were rushing over to his side. Liz grabbed him under the arms and pulled him away from whatever he was stuck on. Still in a daze, he looked up at the wall he had been thrown into. "What happened...?" Liz reached up and pulled a struggling Sakura out of the air. "This is what happened." Sakura frowned and looked down at kid. "G-Gomenasai! Watashi hani imi shinakatta! Shoujiki ni!" "-ew right into you and knocked you into the wall." Kid sat up and rubbed his temples, glaring at the shinigami shaped hole in the wall.

"Oh great."

"Hahaha!"

"Nani-"

"GAH! The room has lost it's symmetry!!!" He shot up and grabbed Sakura. She starred back at him with wide eyes. "Sakura! Do it again!" He ran all the way to the other side of the room, only to be greeted by the ringing of the doorbell.

_____

"Maka!" Soul grabbed Maka by the arms and whirled her around to face him. "What the hell is wrong with you? You've been in a panick since I went in your room earlier. What are you so freaked about?" "I need to know! I need to know why Sasuke killed himself!" Soul raised an eyebrow. "Why? You've only had that soul for a day and your acting like you've known it forever. Why do you want to know so badly? If he killed himself, he killed himself." She looked away from him. "The moment I picked up that soul, I became attached to it. You could ask Kid and Tsubaki. When they picked up Sakura and Naruto, they probably felt the jolt." "Jolt?" "It's like our souls and their souls are stuck in a permanent soul resonance. It's like when we go into soul resonance. If anything goes wrong, then we may never be able to match our wavelengths again." Soul released her and took a step back. "What does it matter that you can't match your wavelengths?" "If We can't match our wavelengths then I won't be able to protect Sasuke. And someone or something might come after him.... Look, I know I'm acting oddly over this whole thing, but I have this feeling that If I don't find out what's wrong with Sasuke, then the wavelength with shatter, and he will go back to being a regular soul. Shinigami-sama might not be able to bring him back. You heard him. He said that he needs Sasuke. I'm going to do everything I can to keep his conscience going."

The door to Kid's mansion opened, and out walked Patty, starring at the two of them. She giggled. "Hi! Kid's having a symmetry fit again! It's funny! Come watch!" With that, she bounced back into the house. Maka and Soul exchanged a glance before following after her.

"I was just telling Liz about that actually." Kid said, glaring at the hole in the wall. Maka and Soul sat down at the table watching him in silence. Liz sat next to Maka, glaring at Kid. Patty was chasing Sakura with the mysterious butterfly net yet again. "Kid, you know more about this than we do. I need to know." Kid turned to her and asked the same question Soul did. The only difference was, his question was more pleading. "But.... why?" Maka smiled. She pulled Sasuke's soul out of her coat and stood up. She then caught Sakura, who whizzed by her head and held her out to Kid. He took the lavender soul and smiled slightly at it. Maka did the same for Sasuke, who was awake now, and starring at her with eyes that seemed a thousand years old. "You felt it, right? The moment you picked sakura up." Kid's head shot up. He looked at Maka. Maka smiled and hugged Sasuke to her. "We chose them for a reason. The second our skin made contact with these souls, it was like a permanent Soul resonance. I didn't know it until Sasuke told me how he died. I suddenly wanted to know why. I wanted to protect him. As I made my way here, I remembered what it felt like when I first picked Sasuke up. At first I didn't feel anything. I was too absorbed in what he was like. It's kind of like an aftertaste. You take a sip of it, and it doesn't seem all that special. But when you give it a second thought, you discover that there's something there that's greater than what you expected. It sounds really weird.... gross even, but-" "No.... I get what your saying...." Kid's eyes lit up in realsation. It looked an awful lot like he had been electrocuted. He looked over Maka's head, over to Liz and smiled. "I think I know now why I chose Sakura. Why we all chose who we did. We chose the souls that we were most compatable with. The ones that were best suited for us." Maka nodded. Soul's eyes widened. He had figured it out as well.

"Now....About Sasuke...." Kid and Maka noticed how Sakura twitched and fought against Kid to get to the black soul. Kid let her go and she immediately went to him. Sasuke starred at her sadly. It looked like they were having an unheard conversation. Even to the only people who could hear them. "Last night I put on a rosetta stone disc for Sasuke and he learned fluent english." Kid's eyes widened. "In one night? I have to hand it to him, that's pretty impressive." Maka nodded. "I started talking to him, and he told me how he died."

The room went silent. Kid sighed and left Sakura to speak with Sasuke. Maka unwrapped her arms from her soul and looked at Kid. He walked over to the doors to the dining room and wrapped his hands around the handles. "Let's give Sakura and Sasuke their privacy. I get the feeling they need to talk. Follow me and I'll tell you everything I know."

____________________

Sakura smiled at Sasuke. Sasuke frowned and looked away from her. "Why? Why do you still want to talk to me? Why did you choose to forgive me? You should have just stayed behind. You wouldn't have gotten hurt," Sasuke snapped, glaring at her. Sakura continued to smile. "I know. I continue to talk to you because your my friend, whether you like it or not. I chose to forgive you.... heh.... _Naruto _and I chose to forgive you, because we both care about you. And.... It wasn't your fault..." "What the hell are you talking about!? I killed you goddammit! How can you-" "You didn't kill us! You were being controlled Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke froze. Sakura glared at him. "You weren't trying to kill anyone. Don't you remember?" He was silent. Sakura sighed. "Naruto began talking to you. He was trying to persuade you to sop what you were doing and come home. And... and for a second, you did stop. Then you suddenly attacked him.... and that Juugo guy grabbed me.... he completely shattered my arms.... I managed to get away from him to see if Naruto was alright.... and just before everything went dark.... just before I met Kid-kun... I looked up.... and your eyes...." Sasuke waited for her to spit it out. He glared daggers at her. She looked up. She would be crying by this point, that is, if she could. "....They weren't your eyes Sasuke.... They were clouded over.... and they weren't your eyes!" Sasuke would have raised an eyebrow, but he was too into her story now. He got closer to her and looked her in the eyes. "If they weren't my eyes, then-" "They were Madaras...."

Well, this chapter was just crap in my eyes. I'm sorry, to those of you who wanted me to make longer chapters. I tried. Really I did. I promise I'll get better, but right now I have some... well.... one priority that comes over this one despite how much I don't want to beleive it.

High school.

It sucks ass. I hate it. The teachers are cool, but I f*ckin hate it. oh well. Four more years right? We may be looking into weekend updates. But I'll get some in as much as possible. PM me please if you have any ideas, suggestions, or bribes(lol, love you hobohats XD and get that story your working on up there asap! I wanna read it REALLY badly!) and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! I know that there are people out there who read this who don't review. That's right. I check my e-mail EVERYDAY people. So please review! It's the only thing that's keeping me going!

And if you really love me, you'll draw :3 lol, I could draw by myself, but since my new fav. fiction user Hobohats bribed me(lol) If you send me drawings(via PM or Deviant art, which btw, my username is RachaelxThexStrange) I'll guarentee that there will be more chapters! It can be anything from the Naruto characters to the soul eater characters, or both! But if you want to do a cross over thing with the naruto people in their new bodies instead of souls, then ur gonna have to wait for that. I'm going to probably put them up here either a few minutes after posting this, or the day after. Either way, you guys are getting a spoiler XD. so yeah, I like drawings too.

Also, message me about ideas for later. I love teh ideas :3

ne way, I love you guys as always~!

~Rachael

You can only vote for two couples and leave it in the reviews. I plan on putting the top three couples into the story. The Hebi/Taka thing is still an option as well. Tell me what you think about it. Tell me about that in the reviews too.

Sasuke/Sakura-3

Naruto/Sakura-1

Kid/Sakura-1

Naruto/Tsubaki-4

Sasuke/Maka-0

Soul/Maka-2

Black Star/Tsubaki-1

Now for the hebi/taka thing:

Yes-0

No-2

Translations:

G-Gomenasai! Watashi hani imi shinakatta! Shoujiki ni!- S-Sorry! I didn't mean to! Honestly!


	7. Chapter 6: Wavelength: There's no way!

Maka and Soul starred at Kid, eyes wide and expressions dead serious. Liz on the other hand, who had been sitting next to them on the couch, was shaking and burried her head into Patty's shoulder. Patty just patted her back, wearing an expression similar to the scythe team. Kid glared down at the floor. "They all died in such a horrible way.... all because of that man..." Maka muttered, voice shaking. Soul put his arms over the back of the chair and looked away from the girls that sat to his left. He refused to look at them. He might get angry as well. "Yes. And it seems that they are the only ones who can defeat that man. From what father told me, this man is almost 100 years old, and his power is close the that of Kishin's. If he isn't stopped soon, he may gain enought power and try to take one shibusen, that is, if he finds out about it. By now I suspect that he may already know about Shibusen, and is planning to take it over with whatever resources he has. Right now he isn't as strong as all of us, but as soon as he builds his power up, he might be able to take us on. Back when they were alive, it was estimated that the power of these three put together could possibly bring Madara down. That was about three years ago. Then Sasuke grew power hungry with the idea of killing his older brother drilled into his mind." Liz hugged Patty tightly. "How could anyone want to kill their sibling? I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to Patty!" Patty patted her back. "There, there." Liz looked down at Patty. "Patty, you'd never kill me, would you?" Patty giggled and hugged Liz. "Of course not, you retard!"

Maka looked up at Kid, urging him to go on. Kid looked down at his hands in his lap. "Sasuke's older brother, Itachi, Slaughtered their family."

a long empty pause

"Wh.... What?" The girls whispered. Soul's head snapped up and he starred at Kid as well as the others. "Itachi Uchiha murdered his entire family, and became a dangerous criminal. He killed everyone, his parents, even his fiance. But he didn't kill his brother. No one ever knew why. Sasuke carried a grudge against him, and vowed to kill him himself. Eventually, when Sasuke was about our age, he grew impatient with the way his training was going, and left to train for a man named Orochimaru. Orochimaru trained Sasuke, but for the purpose of stealing his body for this eternal life process he was planning out. Sasuke killed him before he could do that. After that, he brought a group of people who could help him get his revenge together, and used them to help him get where he needed to kill his brother."

The talk went on for a few hours. Mostly because of the pauses Kid had to take to keep himself from exploding in anger. He seemed to be more in tune with Sakura's thoughts and feelings than Maka was with Sasuke. Or it could just be the fact that he watched she and Naruto die first hand and wasn't allowed to do anything about it. For now, he would have to play it off as being angered by Sasuke's desisions, which was another thing that he was angered by.

Maka on the other hand felt the gap between she and the little black soul medning together ever so slowly by each syllable uttered through Kid's lips. She slouched in the couch, twiddling her thumbs on her stomach, her legs as stiff as boards sticking out straight from beneath her skirt. She continued to listen to Kid, but his voice was like background music. Far off, yet clear as a crystal. Her eyes drooped halways closed, leaving only a hint of emerald shining through her blonde lashes. While Kid's voice continued in the distance, she heard the needle from Sasuke's soul wavelength poke through her own once more, and drag it's unbreakable thread through. She couldn't exactly say that she didn't feel it. It wasn't painful, like it sounds. It was like a butterfly beating it's wing against her chest with each stitch. It was bearly there. She looked down at her chest, starring into her soul and looked at the two wavelengths; one stretching to her right, and one stretching through the door behind her. The one to her right was one that never really needed any mending. Only one or two stitch in the wavelength. But they were so small, you would have to squint to see them. That wavelength belonged to Soul. She smiled.

Then she closed her eyes and felt the one behind her; Sasuke's. It was very short, and it was very weak. But it held onto Maka's soul with all its might. There were thousands of broken stitches hanging from it, meaning that Sasuke had probably broken off many of his bonds. By force no less. It seemed like his soul didn't want to fight, and that a part of the wavelength got ripped off. If that's the case, then the part of his soul that was ripped off must still be attatched to Naruto and Sakura, at least, if she had heard Kid correctly. That must have been why Naruto and Sakura refused to let him go.

The wavelength was halfway stitched, and Sasuke floated through the door and sat on her head. She didn't even know it. She saw a white orb, Sakura, float over to Kid slowly. He smiled at it and put it in his lap. He cherished Sakura. Maka could see it. She looked into their wavelength, and smiled. Sakura and Kid's wavelength matched perfectly. A situation such as this one was definately rare. Their wavelength seemed to hold steadier than even the one he had with Liz and Patti. But upon further inspection, she could see the faint wave length between Sakura and the Thompsons that was just in the beginning stages of forming a wavelength like hers and Kid's.

Maka smiled. She understood her soul a little better now, and now she knew that she didn't have to worry about Sasuke anymore. With that, the two meisters and the two souls sat in silence, marveling at their new friends, unknown to everyone else in the room.

"So when are we getting our new bodies Tsubaki-chan?" Naruto asked, curling into Tsubaki's hair which was down at the moment. She and Black Star left for the library to do some reading, but she lost Black Star halfway there and continued without him. Her hair hung over her soulders, and Naruto was using it as a heat source. Tsubaki giggled and blushed. "Shinigami-sama said somewhere around three months." Naruto looked down at the table and snuggled into Tsubaki's shoulder a little more. "But what about those other people? What will happen to their souls?" Tsubaki Looked down at him and gently placed her hand over him. "Shinigami-sama made the arrangement for three to four months for a reason.... you see, the bodies that you are all most compatable in were the bodies of comma patients. They are long past their death dates because he prolonged them. In three months, just before they die, shinigami-sama will put you in their bodies and you'll gain some of your old characteristics. Or the ones that stand out most on your soul. Like your hair and those lines on your cheeks." Naruto seemed to cock sideways, as if tilting his nonexistant head. He backed up two nches from Tsubaki's face. "So does that mean Sakura-chan's going to have her same bilboard brow and Sasuke-teme's going to have the same duck-ass hair cut?"

Tsubaki couldn't contain herself. She burst out into loud giggles and doubled over in the wooden chair next to the bookcase. A chorus of shushing sounds came from behind the shelf, and she laughed harder. Naruto began to cackle with her, rolling back and letting out a hearty roar. Of course, none but Tsubaki could hear him.

"Alright you little psychopath."

Tsubaki squeaked and looked up at the figure of the librarian that towered three feet over her head. Unlike most old and scary librarians, this one was young and scary. She couldn't have been a few years older than Tsubaki.

She crouched down so that she was eyelevel with Tsubaki in her chair. She clutched the corner of her black rectangular glasses and tipped them down to the bridge of her nose, where she starred into Tsubaki's dark saphire eyes. Tsubaki starred back into her piercing beige colored ones, outlined in black makeup. The librarian raised a brown eyebrow and smirked at her. "As amusing as it is to sit at my desk and watch you talk to yourself, you're disturbing everyone else. I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Tsubaki was about to protest, but the young librarian held up a finger and chuckled sweetly. "Don't worry. I'm not kicking you out permanently. You can come back tomorrow. But until then you need to leave. Okay sweetie?" Tsubaki nodded and gathered her things, then grabbed Naruto and shoved him in her purse. "Thankyou."

Tsubaki refused to speak to Naruto on the way back. Naruto had phased through her purse and followed close behind her as she stomped down the side walk. Naruto mentally sighed and remembered similar situations with Sakura.

He stopped.

Sakura. All the time he had spent with Tsubaki, there wasn't one time where he really took the time to wonder how she was. He needed to know what happened to her, how she was doing, and if that 'Kid' bastard was protecting her. He refused to live with himself if anything happened to Sakura again. He loved her too much.

But then he looked at Tsubaki. She stopped when she was about 100ft. away and looked back at him. "Naruto-kun? What are you waiting for? Let's go home." She turned around and began to walk away once more. Naruto began to think long and hard as he followed her, glancing up at the sun as if by means of reassurance. He looked back and watched as Tsubaki's hair bounced over her shoulders as she walked. Thick and black, like a ravens wings. He cocked to the side once more and flew up closer to her. Mabey.... just mabey..... No. Of course not! That was out of the question! He had only known her for two days! How could he possibly...

Naruto sighed agrivatedly and zoomed far ahead of Tsubaki, fustrated with himself.

"There's no way in hell that I could be in love with Tsubaki-chan too, dattebyo."

YAY! The Naruto/Tsubaki moment that all have been waiting for! I hope I made this chapter long enough..... eh, I'll find out in the preview.

...

Okay so apparently It's not as long as my others....

Oh well. I'm busy so you guys have to deal.

Love you always,

~Rachael

You can only vote for two couples and leave it in the reviews. I plan on putting the top three couples into the story. The Hebi/Taka thing is still an option as well. Tell me what you think about it. Tell me about that in the reviews too.

Sasuke/Sakura-5

Naruto/Sakura-2

Kid/Sakura-2

Naruto/Tsubaki-5

Sasuke/Maka-0

Soul/Maka-3

Black Star/Tsubaki-1

Now for the hebi/taka thing:

Yes-0

No-2

Okay: New rule: Start voting for heb/taka now. I need that vote if I wanna continue the story. If you don't put your Hebi/taka vote in, then I won't count your vote until you do. Starting now. Everyone who completely ignored it, review your yes or no.


	8. Chapter 7: Month One

Month one:

Naruto

Naruto had been locked up in the house ever since he got Tsubaki kicked out of the library the other day. It had been about a week since that fateful night. She wouldn't take him anywhere, and he had to play charades with Black Star to convince him to sneak him out of the house. Of course, he never got what he was trying to say. Naruto rolled over onto his 'back' and starred up at the ceiling. 'The worst part about it is Tsubaki did something to the house so I can't get out....' It was true. The second Tsubaki shut the door, he tried to phase through it and was only greeted by a nasty shock. The odd thing was, It actually hurt. SO he starred at the ceiling for what seemed like hours, when finally he heard his blue colored 'Mini-me' come thundering down the steps. Just as he made it to the fifth one, he attempted to jump, but only wound up doing a face plant. Naruto rolled upright and went into hysterics. Black Star upon getting up and seeing the yellow orb laughing soundlessly, raised an eyebrow. Naruto suddenly found himself face to face with the boy, seeing as he had grabbed him. "HEY NARUTO!!!!" Naruto glared at him as he continued to rant, throwing one of his arms up for exaggeration. "Urusai, Urusai, Urusai, UrusaiUrusaiUrusaiUrusai." Naruto seethed, burning red hot. Black Star let out a yelp and left Naruto floating in the air while he ran for the sink in the other room. Naruto giggled and went back to laying on his back. "Heh, now I know how Sakura feels when I start to rant..... I should really cut back on that...." He frowned sheepishly and rolled over on his side. Ten minutes later, Black Star ran back out with bandaged hands and grabbed naruto, shoving him inside his shirt. Naruto struggled trying to break free, but for some reason, he couldn't. 'What the hell! Why can't I phase through the shirt!?!' Black Star stuck something else in his shirt. Naruto looked at it. It was a piece of paper with anji on it. His eyes widened, and he light up enough so he could read it.

'Just calm down! I know what I'm doing! I had to use a translator but hopefully you'll be able to understand. I covered my shirt in a film of my soul wavelength. It's kinda like putting a chakra shield around yourself, or hiding it from others. This way, I can sneak you out of the house without you getting shocked.'

His eyes went wide. Why would he try to help him? What would he gain from it? He could feel the jealousy radiating off of him before when Tsubaki was around. Mabey he was trying to get rid of him! No. Naruto could tell that this boy was better than that. So what was he trying to pull. Black Star's hand suddenly reached under his shirt and grabbed Naruto, pulling him into the bright sunlight. Naruto starred at Black Star questioningly before the blue haired boy began to speak. Naruto's eyes widened. He actually knew what he was saying. Black Star spoke these next words in Japanese:

"..... I..... want.... us..... to be..... friends....."

Sasuke:

Sasuke had grown more fond of Maka than he would have normally liked to. That annoying leash that attached him to her soul kept him near her at all times. If he remembered correctly, it was called a 'wavelength'. Ha. Of course he did. After all, he was one of the top at the ninja academy, and he never forgot anything. He had been starring at the blond girl for God knows how long he had been doing that now. He noticed how her nose crinkled slightly and her orbs fell on his small form. He blinked dimly. "You know, you've been starring at me like that for a good three hours now." "Ah, it seems you are God." "What?" She starred at Sasuke with an eyebrow raised. If he could, he would have been blushing from embarrassment. He shook it off and looked away from her. "I'm still trying to figure out the whole wavelength thing. How is it that I can feel it, and you can't?" She closed her book and swung her legs over her bed, smiling at him. "It's probably because I'm still bound to my physical form." He nodded slowly and glanced at the floor. He was currently sitting on top of the computer monitor. He looked back at Maka, who just smiled. Right then he noticed something. Something he hadn't before.

"You know, I'm not one for giving compliments or anything..... but it may have something to do with why we were so attached after just a few weeks." Her head cocked in confusion. "What is it?" He smirked. "I like girls with long hair." Her eye brows narrowed. She reached up to touch her hair, which she remembered wasn't in their usual pigtails, and hung a little past her shoulders. She blushed and picked her book up again, shoving her face into it. "Yeah...... mabey...." He chuckled to himself and starred out the window past her head. Sunny. As it usually was here. He looked around the room and noticed a mirror against the wall. He floated over to it and watched himself. It seemed that his soul was as black as his heart. He chuckled dryly and angled himself so he could look at a certain spot underneath him. "What the hell-?" Maka glanced up at him. "Are you okay Sasuke?" He didn't answer. On his soul were the three colon marks given to him by Orochimaru. The cursed seal. He glanced back at Maka and shook his head. "It's nothing. Keep reading, Maka-baka." She nodded and did just so.

Sakura:

Sakura was quick to study the english language. Although she had difficulties picking up on it, she managed to learn to speak somethings in broken bits. Now a days she floated around the house, exploring the vast depths of it down to every last corner. She didn't speak much, and payed no mind to Liz and Patty. Though Patty would sometimes surpries her and attempt to attack her with her mysterious butterfly net. She would act out questions for Liz, and she would gladly answer them in turn. But they didn't bother with each other. The only one who Sakura would talk to was Kid, who gave her an English lesson every night before he went to bed. She was grateful to him. And even more, she was thankful that he had been the one to care for her. She liked the tidyness of the mansion. What's more, she began to take an interest to symmetry herself. Though she could honestly say that she wasn't as obsessed about it as Kid was. She simply found it interesting.

"You would get along with Maka well, Sakura." Kid said, smiling at her as she flipped through a rosetta stone book that Maka had lent to him. If Sasuke could learn english in one night from it, then there wasn't a doubt in her mind that she could pull it off herself. After all, she was at the top of her class in the ninja academy. She turned slightly to look at him and smiled. "I want to learn much. If Sasuke-kun does it, than I can do too." He smiled at her. "You're close. Very close. I'm just sorry that I'm always so busy with missions. If I had more time, then I have no doubt that you would have learned fluent english by now." She paused, taking a couple minutes to process what he said. When she finally caught on, her eyes went wide, and she spat out a storm of japanese. Kid sighed and pressed a finger to her mouth. "Calm down. I can't understand you." She did, and took a deep breath. "Kid-kun nice. Kid-kun cares of me. He save me." Kid cupped his hands around her and layed back on his bed, laying sakura on his chest. "Your welcome." It had often been like this. Sometimes during her lesson she forgot that she wasn't supposed to speak in japanese. It was her first language, so she often made that mistake. "Sakura. When you get your body back, where will you go?".... "Do not know." He smirked and put her at the foot of the bed, to keep up the room's symmetry. "You can always stay here. Lord knows I have plenty of room. And besides, I'm sure you'll grow fond of Liz and Patty when you can actually interact with them." Sakura smiled and floated up to touch his cheek. For a floating soul, that was her way of a thank you kiss. "Arigato, Kiddo-kun. Oyasuminasai." She floated back to the end of the bed and bleached white again. Kid didn't have to speak japanese to know what she said. He smiled and fell back on the bed, closing his eyes and falling into a dreamless sleep.

My first chapter in forever. hm. Don't hate me guys. like I said, I'm busy with all my high school shit and I have hardly any time to type. Luckily for you guys I was sick the day I wrote this, ha-ha. So I hoped you enjoyed month 1. Month 2 and 3 are fillers I guess you could say. Just until I find the time to make the official chapter 10. Thanks for keeping up with me! remember, I love each and every one of you.

~Rachael

p.s. You can still vote. Keep voting. But for now, I will be working on a more serious part of the story. A more practical one if you will. And so far, no one wants team hebi/taka in here. I don't think I really want them in either. But you are the ones with the power to vote.


	9. Chapter 8: Month Two

Month Two

Shinigami held Naruto up to the mirror. The poor yellow soul tried to back away, but he couldn't. It seemed as though the grim reaper had him trapped in his loose grip. "Now, if Naruto glows and tries to go attach himself to the mirror, that means that the boy displayed on the screen is his ideal match. The one who can support his soul the longest. The same will go for Sakura and Sasuke." The mirror began to glow. Everyone who had been taking care of the three ninja stood there waiting patiently. Maka and Kid stood close behind Shinigami-sama, cradling Sasuke and Sakura in their hands, while Tsubaki stood beside Shinigami-sama, waiting patiently to see what would happen. An image flickered across the screen. A picture of Naruto- what he used to look like, and a picture of a boy with dark brown hair and eyes. Naruto narrowed his eyes and told Tsubaki, "No." She relayed it to Shinigami-sama who nodded and poked the picture of the boy. As soon as he did that, a new picture showed up. A picture of a boy with shaggy grey hair and bright pink eyes starred cheekily through the mirror at Naruto. Naruto swayed back and forth, as if he were shaking his head. Shinigami-sama sighed. "This may take a while." Black Star, who had been standing in the back with Soul, Liz and Patti, starred long and hard at the picture of Naruto. So this was him. He never got that good a look at him before. He was pretty good looking. Better than he himself was. But then again, Naruto was older. By about three years if he had heard Tsubaki correctly. He couldn't help but stare at him. In the past month, he and Naruto had become good friends, despite the little to no communication between them. But he still couldn't help but think that he had to compete with him. Shinigami-sama hummed and placed Naruto back in Tsubaki's hands. "Maka, let me see Sasuke for a moment." Maka nodded and handed the black soul to Shinigami-sama.

The second Sasuke's picture replaced Naruto's, Sasuke began to glow blindingly white, and he attached himself to the space between he and the picture of the pink eyed boy. Both the pictures glew white, and everyone had to sheild their eyes. An odd buzzing sound came from the mirror. A few seconds later, the light began to dim to the point that everyone could look at the glowing soul without having their eyes burned from their sockets. Finally the glowing stopped, and displayed across the screen was sasuke. With a few minor differences. For one, he still had the same hair and eyes, and the same pale ivory complection. But his face was different. Before, Sasuke's face was longer, and stronger looking. But the face he had now was smaller, and more rounded. It was as if he had gone from a man to a boy. The black soul, now white, remainded glued to the mirror. Shinigami-sama hummed and tapped a large white finger against his chin. "So, this is Sasuke's body.... very well.... But what I still don't get is why Naruto can't attach to a body. I traced his wavelength back to this body. But his soul won't accept it. Very well, Very well. I'll look into it later." He plucked Sasuke from the mirror, causing it to go blank. Sasuke faded to black again, his eyes wide. Shinigami-sama handed him back to Maka, then turned to Kid. "May I see Sakura now Kid?" Kid glanced down at Sakura and smiled sweetly. "It'll be alright. Trust me. Father won't hurt you." Shinigami-sama chuckled and held his hand out as Kid held the pink soul out to him. Sakura starred at him, shaking lightly. He brought her to the mirror, and soon a picture of Sakura popped up on the right. Another picture popped up on the left. A girl with long brown hair and bright tan eyes starred back at Sakura. The glowing process began once more. This time a picture of a beautiful young woman with long bubble gum colored hair and bright mint green eyes smiled sweetly through the mirror. Because this girl had longer hair, Sakura would have longer hair too. Shinigami-sama plucked her from the mirror and placed her back in Kid's hands.

"It seems we're in a bit of a pickle. Thank you all for comming. You're dismissed. On your way out, would you mind telling Sid that I require his assistance?"

Sid stared long and hard at Shinigami-sama's back. "Shinigami-sama.... are you sure...? We don't even know where it is!" Shinigami-sama nodded. "Mabey you don't, but I've got a pretty good idea. When was the last time we had a strong response from the soul of the kyuubi?" Sid hesitated. "A few months ago. When those three died." "Were you able to track down the whereabouts of the soul?" "Well.... Not exactly. There's a strong response comming from the area, but there's no soul there." "If that's the case, then where could it be..." Shinigami-sama chanted something in the mirror, and an image of Tsubaki in the Library popped up. "Tsubaki?" The girl's head whipped toward the mirror. She smiled politely and walked up to it. "Hello Shinigami-sama. Did you need anything else?" "Hold Naruto up to the mirror." The girl raised a dark eye brow before turning around and turning back again with a glowing yellow orb in her hands. Shinigami-sama reached through the mirror and grasped the soul, pulling it back through. "Naruto." The soul nodded at him. "You wouldn't happen to know where the Kyuubi is, would you?" Naruto's thought process paused for a split second at the fact that the grim reaper had just spoken Japanese to him, but shook it off and opened his mouth to speak. "The Kyuubi should have died the same time I did. Tailed Beasts are linked to their hosts, and if the host dies, they die. That's how it works. If anything, If you can't find it, it's either still in the valley of the end or it's just gone." Shinigami-sama hummed and looked back to Tsubaki. "Tsubaki. Though normally meisters are the only ones who can see the characteristics of a soul, you being Naruto's guardian, you should be able to see deeper into his. Take a look at him, do you sense anything off? Like, a rip in the balance?" "A rip in the balance...?" Tsubaki shook her head, confused. "Ah. It's a Mesiter's term. When you look into Naruto's soul, you should feel a certain balance. Everything feels calm." She starred at Naruto and noticed that she did indeed feel calm. "But if my theory is correct, you should feel that something is off. It will feel as though there's a rip. Like something is interupting the transmition going from his soul to your own." Tsubaki starred into his soul, reading everything from his wavelength to his soul response.

"So this is what Meisters see...." Shinigami-sama nodded. "Now, where's the balance?"

"...Not there...."

Suddenly Tsubaki's eyes went wide, fear pouring out of them profusely. She stepped away from the mirror, slamming her hands over her mouth and tripping over the table, A loud scream pierced through the mirror. "Tsubaki!" Shinigami-sama reached through the mirror and was by Tsubaki's side in an instant. Naruto had been left behind in the death room, starring at Tsubaki, screaming her name. "Tsubaki-chan!!! Tsubaki-chan!!!" His voice cracked with each time he called her name. "What's wrong!?! Answer me Tsubaki-chan!!!" Tsubaki could only stare at him. Shinigami-sama picked up a chair she knocked over in her fit. He picked her up and sat her in it, then moved to the table and turned it right-side up again. While picking up the numerous books and the burning candle off of the floor, he turned to her and asked ,"What did you see?" Tsubaki's eyes fell to the floor and her hands flew to her face. Loud, muffled sobs errupted from her chest. Her shoulders heaved violently and she shook horribly. Shinigami-sama placed the books on the table and bent down next to her. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have made you do that." Her sobs died down only a little bit, but she was still crying hysterically. "What the hell was that thing!?" Shinigami-sama leaned in slightly. "You mean... You saw the kyuubi..?" "Wh-What e-ever it was...... it...." She sniffed. "It.... wasn't human..... it wasn't Kishin egg or Kishin.... I don't know what it was...." She wiped her eyes and brought her legs up to her chest, looking like a child in a thunderstorm. "...In life, Naruto was a vessel for a demon-" "No! Shut up! Don't tell her!" "Called the Kyuubi no Youko. Also known as the Nine Tailed Fox." "Shut up dammit! I'll tell her myself! Shut up!" "Naruto. Please try to understand-" "You don't know anything about it! It's my business! Let me handle it!" Shinigami-sama sighed and nodded. "Very well. You tell her."

Naruto looked down at Tsubaki, who starred at him in fear. "Naruto.... What are you...?" The little yellow soul chuckled dryly and smiled weakly at her. "I'll tell you. But you have to promise me.... that you'll stay my guardian.... and my friend.... okay Tsubaki-chan?" She didn't say anything. Naruto starred at her with pleading orbs. "Please. Please don't be scared. I won't hurt you. I haven't hurt you at all until this point. Please just listen to what I have to say? Please." Her eyes softened and she nodded, the fear still etched into her face. ".....I'm listening...."

Still trying to update through all the chaos. Hope you liked it. Fillers are almost over. Love you always,

Rachael

Votes are up(finally)

Keep voting!

You can only vote for two couples and leave it in the reviews. I plan on putting the top three couples into the story.

Sasuke/Sakura-7

Naruto/Sakura-2

Kid/Sakura-5

Naruto/Tsubaki-7

Sasuke/Maka-0

Soul/Maka-5

Black Star/Tsubaki-2

Now for the hebi/taka thing:

nvm about Hebi/taka. I'm taking it out.

I'm liking the couple choices so far. lol. You guys are awesome! Keep voting!


	10. Chapter 9: Month Three

As it turned out, the Kyuubi had not only been sealed away inside Naruto's body, but it was also sealed away inside his soul, by means of keeping Akatsuki away from it. After many tests done on Naruto's soul, Sid had concluded that whoever sealed the demon knew how to confine the demon to the point that the seal refused to break unless the vessel broke it, or the vessel and demon died. Whoever had done this to Naruto must have been a powerful figure. Tsubaki was let in on all of this soon after Naruto had explained to her everything he knew about the Kyuubi. Once all of this information was out in the open, she apologized to Naruto for her behavior.

"Haha, It's fine Tsubaki-chan. I kind of had the same reaction when I first saw him too." Tsubaki and Naruto were back at home now, sitting on Tsubaki's bed together and discussing things. "Yes but, you're my friend. I should have known better than to think that you would actually try to hurt me." "I couldn't do that even if I wanted to. No body, remember?" Tsubaki smiled sadly and nodded. "I suppose." "And anyway, you're one of my best friends! I couldn't ever bring myself to even think anything bad about you. " She blushed and turned away from him. "Yeah… same here…" A thought suddenly hit the sunny soul. His yellow sheen began to burn away, revealing a bright fuchsia glow. Tsubaki noticed the change in colors out of the corner of her eye and immediately turned around. "N-Naruto-kun!" "Ah!? No! I-It's alright… I uh… I just…" His color burned away again, this time causing him to glow crimson. "Tsubaki-chan…. When I get my new body…" She looked at him with mild curiosity. "Yes, Naruto-kun?" His eyes fell slightly, and his color faded back to yellow. He looked back up at her and beamed widely, the whisker imprints on his face stretching with his smile. "When I get my new body, do you wanna go on a date?" Now it was Tsubaki's turn to change color. Her cheeks flushed darkly and she looked away from him. "N-Naruto-kun, I-" "Ah! Sorry! Well…. It doesn't have to be a "Date-date", it can just be a friendly date! You know, a night spent between two good friends, that's all." Tsubaki stayed silent for a second or two. As we all know, Naruto had never been on an actual date before. There was the day he went back to the village and he asked Sakura out on a date, but she decided to go her own way when he couldn't pay for the meal alone. But he knew Tsubaki wouldn't do that to him. There was something about her. He was falling hard for her, almost as hard as he had for Sakura.

Tsubaki's head lifted, and she turned back to him and smiled a smile that made the nonexistent stomach of the barely existent Naruto to flip wildly. "I would love to, Naruto-kun."

Sasuke and Soul watched as the little blonde meister ran around the apartment in search of something. "Maka-baka, what are you looking for?" "You'll see." Soul jumped slightly and looked from Maka to Sasuke. "Oh… you're talking to him…" Maka turned around and frowned at him. "What's up Soul? You seem a little down." "It's nothing." "I found it!" Sasuke and Soul jumped. "Found what?" They asked at the same time. Maka turned around with a big grin on her face. In her hands was a cook book. The two boys nearly fell over. "You were looking for a cook book!?" "When Sasuke gets his body, he can help with dinner." Soul leaned back and scratched his head. "That's not a bad idea actually… Gives us a break from making dinner every night…" Sasuke's eye twitched. "Hell no." Maka glared at him. "Oh come on! I figured that if you can learn fluent English in one night, then you can learn these recipes in a matter of hours!" "Why the hell would you want me to cook for you? I'm finding my own place as soon as I get the chance." Maka paused. "What do you mean…? You don't have anywhere else to go… do you?" "I can get a job. Shouldn't be too hard. And when I get hired and start getting paid, I can use that to rent an apartment. Maka frowned. "Of course. Ha-ha, sorry about that. I guess I'm just not thinking straight." Soul glanced at Sasuke from the corner of his eye and back to his meister. "I'm guessing he's not planning to stay." Maka nodded. "But… Soul won't get a chance to get to know you! I think the two of you could be really good friends! I do!" "I'm not interested in making friends. It was a mistake to even come in contact with you, Maka. With me, friends turn to enemies, and people only get in the way. As soon as I get my body, I'm staying as far from this place as possible." Sasuke floated away, while Maka glared after him. Who did that jerk think he was anyway? Just because his friends-

Maka's eyes grew in realization. "Soul… He thinks that he's going to kill us if he gets too close to us." Soul shot up, equally shocked. "He thinks it's going to be a repeat of what happened with Naruto and Sakura…." Soul shoved his hands in his pockets and stalked after Sasuke. "W-Wait, Soul! What are you going to say to him?" Soul exhaled slowly and reached out to open the door that Sasuke had phased through. "This is so not cool…"

When he walked into Maka's room, Soul glared at the little white orb floating on her bed. He assumed Sasuke was sleeping. Then again, he was smarter than he looked. "I know you can hear me. I'm not an idiot." The soul slowly faded to black, and a pair of white eyes popped open. "Look, I may not be able to hear what you have to say, but that's not important right now. What's important is that you listen to me and listen good." Sasuke's gaze lifted slightly, and Soul found himself feeling a bit proud of himself. He had Sasuke's attention. For some reason, it felt like a huge triumph. Despite this, he kept his face stone cold and focused. "Maka's been busting her ass for you ever since Shinigami-sama entrusted her with you. Maka didn't have to pick you up. She could have hit me and told me to pick you up, and then you would have been screwed over!" Sasuke winced slightly, knowing that this boy probably wouldn't have been as hospitable as Maka. "Look. What happened to Naruto and Sakura wasn't your fault. You keep thinking that it is, but its not. You just got confused and scared that if you didn't do what you felt right, then everything that you had worked for would have been for nothing." When he noticed the little black soul's eyes grow, he knew that he was dead on. "If Shinigami-sama thought that you weren't good enough, he wouldn't have given you a second chance. Because of that, I know that you're a better man than you claim to be. Maybe now that you're away from all of that bull that you got involved in back there, you'll be able to think clearer. But right now it seems like you need someone to help you think. So here I am to help." Sasuke glared at him. Soul glared back. He noticed a white shape appear under Sasuke's eyes, a shape that was changing rapidly in a pattern. It must have been his mouth. "You know that I can't hear you anyway. There's no point to arguing with me." His mouth closed. Soul sighed and sat next to him on the bed. "For one thing, you were under Madara's control. You had no way of breaking it. I know that you think your weak for it but your not. The fact that he was able to control you is just another reason for you to get stronger. You have one more life to live Sasuke. Instead of using it to push people away like you did in your last life, use this life to make amends for your mistakes and to make up for what happened to your friends." Sasuke wouldn't look at him. Because he knew Soul had a point. "Look, it really isn't any of my business, but if you ask me, it was you pushing your friends away that got you stuck in this mess with Madara. So this time, don't push them away. This time, if you hold them close, you may realize how important they are to you, and that If you give back the respect and support that they've been giving you, this time, you might be able to save them."

Sasuke watched as Soul stood and paced over to the door. As soon as he was out of sight, Sasuke curled up in the bed spread and closed his eyes. 'Either he's right and I'm too stubborn to admit it…' as soon as the white of a dreamless slumber began to cloud his vision, a piercing scream resonated throughout the apartment.

"What the hell are you doing Maka!?"

"I-I was just-"

Sasuke chuckled and shook his head before bleaching white.

"Nah. Let's go with that one."

Liz pushed her hat down as she made her way down the street. "Dammit pinky, quit moving around! If you break out of there Patty's going to get you with that net! Is that what you want!?" Sakura phased through the hat and deadpanned at her new friend. Liz blinked at her and huffed, folding her arms tightly over her chest. "Fine then. When she finds you I'm not going to help you." Sakura hovered down to the dirt and zipped across it, writing a message to the pistol.

I can just phase through the net like I did with your hat.

Liz grimaced. "We're weapons, one way or another Patty will catch you." Sakura zipped over her messy scrawl, erasing it, then zipping over it again to write something else.

I'm not all that worried about it.

Liz exhaled sharply and began to walk away down the plaza. "Suit yourself. C'mon, we've got to go find Kid before he goes on one of his symmetry sprees." Sakura nodded and followed after her. Kid had done well in teaching Sakura how to speak English, and even better in how to write it. He had to teach her through writing in the dirt though, due to the fact that she was unable to lift a pencil. She didn't mind too much, but he did. Though he knew that she couldn't get dirty, he still had a spas attack whenever she kicked up just the right amount of dirt.

Sakura giggled to herself and zoomed ahead of Liz. "Hey! Sakura, did you find kid!?" Sakura turned around and nodded vigorously before zooming back to where she had spotted a familiar shinigami, rearranging a shelf full of plants, all the while lecturing the man who was selling them about color coordination and symmetry. "Kid-kun!" Kid stopped and turned around. When his eyes saw the bright pink soul flying at him, he smiled and opened his arms to catch her. She snuggled into his chest and he smiled at her. "There you are Sakura. Are you and Liz done with your shopping?" Sakura pouted and glared at him. "No. We spent three hours looking for you, and Liz had to hide me under her hat to keep me away from Patty's net." Kid raised an eyebrow. "I thought I told her to leave it at home." "You really believed that alone was going to stop her?" Kid frowned and scratched his nose sheepishly. "Ah. Right."

The two turned to look at Liz, who had just arrived after a failed attempt at catching up to Sakura. She frowned and sighed. "Now we lost Patty." Kid chuckled and let go of Sakura. "Patty will be alright. It might be better that she go off on her own for a while. Just until we can get done with Sakura's shopping, that is." Sakura nodded. Kid and Liz jumped slightly when she suddenly swung into the air and bolted for a brick building. Liz raised an eyebrow and called after her, "A book store?" She nodded. Kid turned to his partner. "She said she knows a lot about medical treatment and wants to know how we put it to use here. She thinks she may be able to find a few books."

But before they could follow after the soul, someone tapped Kid on the shoulder. Liz raised her other eyebrow in a look of surprise. "Doctor Stein?" Kid tensed and turned around. Indeed, the ex scythe meister was the one who had tapped the shinigami. He turned around and smiled kindly. "Hello Dr. Stein. What are you doing here?" Stein smiled and threw down a cigarette, stomping it out with his foot. "I'm just out for lunch. I saw the two of you standing here and thought I'd say hi." Stein looked around for a moment while pulling a new cigar out of his jacket and lighting it. "Where's Patty at?" Liz giggled sheepishly and scratched her head. "We lost her." Kid threw a sideways glance at her. Stein blinked. "Do you need help finding her?" Liz threw her hands up "Th-That's okay! We can-" "Patty will be fine. She'll catch up eventually. Besides, we have a guest with us, so no doubt she'll be along soon." Stein nodded and looked over to the book store. "Your guest wouldn't have been the overly excited pink soul, would it?" Kid turned to look as well, just as Sakura was making her way through a crowd of people.

"Kid-kun! C'mon!"

Sakura looked over to Stein and smiled. "Hey, Kid. Who's this?" Stein waved. "I'm Dr. Stein. I'm a teacher at Shibusen." Sakura ogled at the man. "Can you hear me?" Stein nodded and grinned. "Your voice is coming in a little fuzzy, but I can hear you just fine. You must be ms. Sakura Haruno." Sakura grinned and nodded. "Yeah. How did you know?" "I've heard a lot about you and your friends from Shinigami-sama. You're a very special girl ms. Haruno." Sakura's light pink turned a shade darker. Kid blinked and turned to face Sakura. Indeed, he had noticed how her color had changed in the past three months, but he never thought about it. When he first picked her up, her soul was a dull lavender, a sign that her soul was beginning to rot away. But it seemed that after spending so much time with Kid, her soul grew stronger again, and faded into a soft, rosy pink. He smiled. It seemed that he made a wise decision in choosing to guard Sakura. For her, of course. Not for himself. Stein looked up at the sun and exhaled a decent amount of smoke. "Well… I think it's about time to head back to the school. I think you three should follow. Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, and Black Star are already there waiting for the three of you to show up."

Kid raised his eyebrows. "Why are they waiting for us?" Stein smiled and puffed on his cigarette again. "Shinigami-sama is going to explain to you why Naruto can't attach to his body. Oh, also, their bodies are all waiting back in the infirmary. They just need their souls."

First update in almost two months. I've tried fifty freaking times t upload this, but for some reason, it wouldn't. Then my internet went dead and I had to wait two hours T_T. Oh well. Chapter 11 is going to be up right after this, so you won't be needing the votes when I post it.

Sasuke/Sakura-10

Naruto/Sakura-2

Kid/Sakura-7

Naruto/Tsubaki-8

Sasuke/Maka-0

Soul/Maka-6

Black Star/Tsubaki-3

Haha, still liking the couple choices. KidSaku and SasuSaku might be a bit tricky, but if they both come out in the top three in the end(they might based off of popular demand), then there will be a big vote off. But not yet. I repeat:** NOT YET**. People tend to think that when I say there will be a big vote off, then they start voting right away. **IT'S NOT DEFINATE YET AND THE COUPLE VOTING IS STILL IN EFFECT. DON'T VOTE FOR THEM BECAUSE OF WHAT I SAY. VOTE THE COUPLES YOU REALLY WANT**. Just putting it in bold so that you'll see it :). Besides, I'm not focusing too much on couples at the moment. You may noticed that Sakura and Kid are all smitten with each other, but they're just really good friends. I'll explain why they're so close at a later note ;)

Oh, and if you've already voted, please just review for the helluv it. I love reviews. I get all excited and happy when I get new messages in my inbox. SO please make your beloved author happy by reviewing her just cuz you love her for entertaining you :)

Love you guys always,

Rachael.

P.s.

A shout out to Namikazelil and Dawn of Glory:

They review me a lot so they get a mention :D

Dawn of Glory reviewed me more on my new Story, The Missing Piece, but it won't be coming out with a new chapter until tomorrow. So I'm shouting her now :D

Please, If you like this story, go read The Missing Piece. It's a soul Eater story, and It's mostly about Shinigami-sama and Asura. It's also mentions about Kid in the beginning, but he won't be coming in until later. So… yeah. Please read it! You don't have to like it or anything. I just want to know what you think(comment on The Missing Piece, not Life After Death). The Missing Piece was written because I'm curious about what would happen if Kid discovered he had a mother. It's mainly to answer some of my own questions about Kid and Shinigami-sama. And a little about Asura too. Again, you don't have to like it, I just want your input. If you want to know more about the story, then read it :P

Thanks guys!


	11. Chapter 10: Emergency in The Death Room

"So, you see, by extracting the Kyuubi's soul from inside Naruto's, we can place Naruto inside his new body, and reseal the demon inside him. The reason why is because Naruto's soul is unable to read the soul makeup of his body because it doesn't recognize it without the Kyuubi. The man who went to the trouble of putting the demon inside a child was careful to make sure that the demon couldn't ever leave, even when Naruto died. The Kyuubi died as well, but a fragment of its soul was left behind inside of Naruto's." Naruto's soul floated in Death's right hand, bleached white. Naruto was remaining inactive at the moment because Shinigami-sama was suppressing him inside. Tsubaki and Black Star stood not too far away, starring intently at their friend. Maka and Soul stood watching with Sasuke watching with mild interest. Kid, Liz, and Sakura had just arrived with Stein. Patty was not far behind. Death Scythe was also there, glaring daggers back and forth between Soul and Sasuke.

"Now, Let's begin."

Shinigami-sama placed his other hand over Naruto, and a bright red light shot out between his fingers. A symbol the size of one of Shinigami-sama's large hands appeared in front of them, glowing bright blue. It was a swirl with eight lines that seemed to be protruding from it like the blades on a windmill. The only difference was that they weren't touching, and the lines were actually Japanese symbols. The symbol rippled like water, and froze. Then it began to crack, slowly and slowly, until it shattered and dissipated in the air. Everyone stood around it, starring intently at Shinigami-sama's hands. He unfolded them, and held out two objects.

In his right hand was a bright yellow soul. Naruto. Upon closer inspection, the small black lines that once resembled whiskers on his face were now gone, and his face was passive, void of any emotion as if he were in a trance. But when you looked to his left hand, a flaming orange-red object with a purple core flared dangerously. Everyone was starring at it. "That _thing_ is a soul?" Soul asked, starring intently at it. Shinigami-sama nodded grimly. "Yes. It doesn't look anything like it, but it is. It's far more corrupt that that of a Kishin egg." A shape began to form inside the fire, and much to the reaper's dismay, everyone leaned in. A terrifying, snarling image of some kind of animal formed from the flames and launched itself at the closest person nearby. That person happened to be Maka. She let out a glass shattering scream and threw her arms up in a defensive position over her face. The demon's wavelength hit her dead on in the stomach, and she flew backwards, spinning into one of the legs of the large guillotines over the hallway. "Maka!" Everyone turned to help her, but Soul and Death Scythe beat them to it, Death Scythe pulling her out of the hole she made, and Soul sitting her down against it. There was a large hole in her trench coat on shirt, exposing her burned flesh to everyone. The skin was raw and red, and melting off of the muscle. Maka was unresponsive. Her eyes were open, but she was completely out cold.

Shinigami-sama pocketed the Kyuubi's soul, preventing it from attacking anyone else, and handed Naruto's soul to Tsubaki. He grumbled and turned towards Sakura. "Sakura, congratulations. You will be the first to be resurrected. Stein, go to the infirmary and get the body. Hurry." Stein nodded and bolted out of the room as fast as he could. Shinigami-sama ran to Maka and examined the burn. When he reached out to it, the burn started to glow red, and Maka screamed. The scream resonated through Sasuke and Kid. Why you may ask? Because the scream reminded them of Sakura's. Kid slammed his hands over his ears, but the scream was still penetrating them.

Finally, he snapped.

"GET IT AWAY FROM HER!"

Shinigami-sama slid away from the screaming girl and was by Kid's side in a second. "What's wrong?" He asked urgently, examining his son. Kid was still hunched over, despite the fact that Maka had stopped screaming. His pupils had shrunk down to the point where they were nearly gone, and his whole main shook violently. It looked like he was seizing, but he wasn't. He was just that petrified.

Black Star looked over at Naruto, who still hadn't moved since the demon was extracted. He bent down so that he was eye level with the soul in Tsubaki's hands.

"How did you ever manage to keep that thing inside you?"

Naruto slowly turned to face him. Tsubaki's face turned white, and Black Star shot up. "Tsubaki? What did he say?" Tsubaki's hands trembled, and she fell to her knees, holding Naruto to her chest.

"He said…. He never did…."

The wound in Maka's stomach was now bleeding slightly, and a bit of drool dribbled down the corner of her mouth. Her eyes were still open, only this time, they were a little wider. Death Scythe ripped his suit jacket off and held it over her stomach, absorbing some of the blood. Maka's finger twitched slightly. It was still difficult to tell whether or not she was still unconscious. Soul grit his teeth in anger and helped Death Scythe turn her so she was lying down. Soul took off his own jacket and folded it under her head to act as a pillow. "Damn…." Death Scythe growled, hitting the leg of the guillotine with the side of his fist. Soul silently agreed with him. They couldn't do anything to save Maka, and yet they were standing right there. What use were they if they couldn't protect their daughter and meister?

Liz and Patty were holding kid, trying to get him to calm down. Sakura starred in horror at Maka, still trying to figure out what she could do to help. She turned to kid and floated down low to his face. "Kid-kun!" Kid didn't budge. He was still shaking with Liz and Patty on each side of him, each with an arm around his back and a hand gripping his shoulders. Though both of them looked utterly horrified as well, they kept strong. "Hey little sis…?" Sakura turned to Patty, who's eyes were wide and pleading. Sakura's heart would have fallen to pieces, if she had one. She nodded to the little blonde, smiling sadly. Patty looked down at Kid, then at Sakura. "Please… Help Kid… and help Maka too…." Sakura nodded and gave Patty a peck on the forehead before snuggling slightly into her cheek. "Don't worry… I'll do everything I can.." Though Patty couldn't hear her, she could understand Sakura's motives, and nodded. Sakura floated over to Kid again, this time, she began to glow brightly.

"DAMMIT KID, SNAP OUT OF IT!"

She forced her wavelength towards him and shocked him into reality. Kid's shaking halted, and he slowly let go of his head. His pupils were still retracted in fear, but he managed to look at Sakura. "Sakura…?" "Tell the red head guy and Soul to take the jacket off of her!" Kid blinked slowly. "Why do you need…?" "HURRY!" Kid shot up and ran over to Death Scythe. "Spirit, take the jacket off and let Sakura examine the wound. She's a medical ninja. She knows what she's doing." Death Scythe wasted no time. He took the jacket off, and Sakura sped over to them.

Tsubaki and Black Star joined Liz and Patty, who were now watching Sakura as she flew around Maka's stomach, barking orders at Kid, who relayed them to Soul and Death Scythe. "Sakura… Is pretty cool, isn't she?" Tsubaki asked, turning to Liz and Patty. Liz nodded, still in a state of shock. Patty smiled and relaxed slightly. "She's going to fix Maka up good as new. Just like she fixed Kid." Tsubaki smiled at Patty's confidence and nodded. "I think so too. Black Star?" Black Star nodded, starring intently at Naruto. While all this was going on, the gears in his head were spinning rapidly, trying to unfold everything. Naruto's power had to be god-like in nature if he had something like that inside him. The fact that he could suppress it made him all that more intimidating in Black Star's mind. He had the incredible desire to fight him as soon as he was in his body. He had to, other wise he couldn't forgive himself. He was going to surpass God, and he couldn't allow Naruto to be that far ahead of him. No way in hell.

Shinigami-sama slid over to Sasuke. If even possible, his soul was darker than black now. Standing next to him, Shinigami-sama felt the remorse and pain coming from him as he starred at Maka's face. "That's what Naruto's face looked like…. And she screams like Sakura…. I can't save her…. I feel useless…." Shinigami-sama pat his head with a large white finger, but not before tossing the Kyuubi into the mirror. Sasuke winced slightly. "Neither can I. Nether can any of us. No one can save her right now except Sakura. We just have to have faith." He could feel Sasuke trembling under his hand. "There's nothing wrong with feeling useless. It only means that we're human. As I said, we just have to have faith, and know that Sakura has the power to help Maka."

Footsteps could be heard down the hallway. In came Sid, holding a brown haired girl in a scrub top and pants as he ran. Shinigami-sama raised a brow. "What happened to Stein?" "I run much faster than he does. He really needs to quit smoking. I told him to rest and I would take care of the body, since that's the kind of man I was." Shinigami-sama nodded and took the girl from him. Slowly, the girl opened her large tawny eyes and turned to look at Shinigami-sama. "I need to borrow your body while you are away. If I don't, the world will be in grave danger. Do you accept, Lynn?" The girl's head fell forward in a drunken nod. "Very well then." He lay her body down on the floor and placed his hand over her eyes, closing them. The girl's soul slowly rose up, phasing through her chest. Shinigami-sama took the soul and handed it to Sid. "Take her outside, let her family say good bye before she leaves." Sid nodded and took the soul, then walked slowly to take the girl to her funeral. Tsubaki and the others starred at him as he left the death room.

"So…. That's how it is. Her family is outside waiting to say their final good byes to her soul, because she doesn't have her body anymore." Liz mumbled to herself. "It's better to say good bye to the soul rather than her body. This way, Lynn can hear what her family members have to say. If we didn't need her body, her soul would have remained inside her body until it rotted away, and she would have never gotten a chance to hear what they wanted to say to her. But now that it's out in the open, without her body to weight her down, she can say good bye to them as well, and move on to where ever it is she is meant to be," Shinigami-sama reassured her. The Thompson's, Tsubaki, and Black Star smiled. Yes, this would be the best way for both 'Lynn' and her family.

"Sakura, are you ready?" Sakura turned around just after instructing the men on how to put Maka's melted flesh back into place, and nodded slowly. "Shinigami-sama…. I've been attacked by the Kyuubi as well. The wound I received took an incredibly long time to heal completely. Healing chakra alone wasn't enough. The wound dealt to Maka isn't life threatening. She'll be just fine. But the Kyuubi's chakra has been forced into her, and that can cause her to react violently whenever she tries to use her wavelength. If used enough times, her wavelength can begin to affect Soul, and everyone around her. When in my body, I will be able to heal her slowly over time, but she and soul can't go on any missions until I am sure the chakra has been completely washed away from her body. I say this now because when I'm flesh again, I'll be a bit weak from not using my chakra for so long, and I won't be able to stay awake. But I'm sure that I can heal it enough to rearrange her skin. From there, you'll need to get her bandaged up and calmed down. She's conscious, but she's in a terrible state of shock." Shinigami-sama nodded. "Understood."

Sakura flew over to him. He took her in his hands and opened the mouth of the body. "Now when you enter, you'll be able to find the space where your soul is meant to sit. Everything will be a bit foggy, and you'll feel drowsy, but try to stay awake." Sakura nodded and flew into the mouth.

For a few seconds, everyone was silent.

Kid slowly walked over to the body and knelt down next to it. "So… Sakura is going to live again?" Shinigami-sama responded with a yes and tapped the body with his index finger, just under her collar bone. The sound of Sakura's soul ricocheting off of the body's rib cage made everyone wince. When the rattling stopped, so did everyone's breathing. They waited for a few moments, but nothing happened. Maka let out a groan and yelped. Death Scythe shushed her, telling her that it was okay, that she would be fine. Soul held her shoulders, preventing her from sitting up as she had tried to do before. He gave them a light squeeze, letting her know he was there. Maka closed her eyes tightly and bit her lip. Soul noticed this and smiled, then reached over and held the hand that Death Scythe wasn't holding. "Hey, your in a lot of pain. You don't have to fight the tears for us. Go ahead and cry if it helps the pain a little." Unwillingly, Maka let a few tears slip out, mentally cursing herself for listening. "Hey, it's okay Maka, Papa's here too. Listen to Soul. It's okay."

Kid growled and turned back to the body with a pained look. "Why isn't anything happening!?" Shinigami-sama frowned to himself. "It takes a few minutes." "We don't have a few minutes! Maka's in pain, we have to do something-" "Kid! Look!" Tsubaki cried out, pointing to the body.

The girl's wavy brown hair smoothed itself out, becoming perfectly straight. Her hair began to turn bubble gum pink, from the roots down to the tips until they were completely white-washed with pink. The tanned skin of the body slowly melted into a light cream color, the same shade as Kid's, and the girl's cheeks lit up to a rosy color. The blood was returning to her face.

Kid smiled and slipped his right arm under the girl's head, while using his left one to bring them girl closer to him. "Sakura. Can you hear me?" The girl's mouth twitched slightly. Kid's eyes lit up. He lifted her a little. "Sakura, It's Kid! If you can hear me, we need your help with Maka!" A spark of mint green shone brightly through her light pink lashes. Her eyes were halfway open, her head lulled to her left. "Kid… Kid-kun…?" Kid's lips stretched tightly across his teeth as he showed off a beaming smile to the girl. "Sakura… how are you feeling…?" The girl reached up slowly with her right hand, grabbing onto Kid's shoulder and attempting to pull herself up. She only managed to sit up and fall against his chest. "I'm having trouble…. Sitting…" He put a hand under her back, and one under her legs, lifting her into his arms and standing up. Sakura's arm was draped across his shoulder limply. She slowly lifted her head and starred at him with those half lidded orbs. "Can you help Maka?" She nodded and let her head fall under his chin. "Take me over to her. The least I can do is help her to sleep through the pain." Kid hummed a yes and slowly walked over to Maka.

"Maka, how are you doing?" Maka opened one eye and grimaced a smile at Kid. "More…" "Maka, don't strain yourself." Soul gave Kid a look, and Kid frowned apologetically. "Here we go…" He sat Sakura down next to Maka, slowly letting her go. She started to fall back, but Death Scythe reached over in time to put his hand under her back. Kid grabbed her and held her up. "Sorry." "Don't worry. It's fine," Death Scythe chuckled. Sakura reached over and put her hand on Maka's melted flesh, smoothing out over the muscle and back into place. Maka screamed and tried to wiggle around, but Soul still had her shoulders, Death Scythe made a mad dash for her arms, and Kid held her legs down with his left one, due to the fact that he was still holding Sakura. Black Star quickly ran over and took Sakura while Kid held Maka's legs. "It doesn't look that painful… but the Kyuubi's chakra is still eating away at the wound. Even the smallest amount of movement feels like someone's ripping her open with their bare hands." When the skin was covering the wound completely, Sakura's hand began to glow bright green.

Everyone starred in awe, and the girls moved in closer to see what was going on. Maka's flesh began to sizzle and steam, and she started to scream louder. The chakra was trying to fight back against Sakura's. Sakura winced and stopped the healing process for a moment. "Damn." "What? What is it?" Death Scythe asked in a panic. Sakura smiled and closed her eyes. "The Kyuubi's chakra is trying to eat my own. I'm only able to heal the surface enough to keep her skin in place." Sakura's arm collapsed beside Maka. Her head drooped, and when she tried to open her eyes, they opened in colorless slits. "I'm… about to pass out… Black Star… right?" "Yeah. That's me." He responded in a half grin, feeling rather proud of himself since she knew his name. "Lift my arm and put it on Maka's forehead….. I'll help her sleep…." Black Star nodded and did as she said. Sakura's hand started to glow again. Maka's screaming stopped. Her teeth were clenched and her eye lids straining themselves over their green irises. But soon her mouth closed and relaxed in a thin line, and her eyes did the same. Her head went limp and lolled to the left. "She's sleeping now. Now that she's not trying to resist the pain, the Kyuubi's chakra should…. Sho…" Sakura's eyes closed and she went limp in Black Stars arms. He carefully set her down on the ground next to the scythe meister.

Death Scythe, Soul, and Kid all breathed out a sigh of relief. They released Maka and collapsed against the closest wall, which, again was the guillotine. Shinigami-sama stood up and looked around. The Thompson sisters crowded around Sakura, checking her pulse and making sure she was okay. Tsubaki and Black Star were mumbling back and forth to each other, while Sasuke just floated in the air next to Shingiami-sama's head. "There. You see? Maka and Sakura are fine. And look, Sakura is alive again. So you don't have to worry about her anymore." "If anything I should worry even more now. She could easily be killed again. She's-" "Not as weak as you think, Sasuke." Sasuke glanced at him. "I've seen her fight. She's good. She's excellent, but-" "You haven't seen Sakura's full potential. In past battles, when you were faced with her, she held back, because she didn't really want to hurt you. If you saw her fight without holding back, even you would be blown away. She's a carbon copy of your village leader, Lady Tsunade." Sasuke frowned. "That doesn't mean-" "The fact that she was able to stay awake that long is amazing. If I put you in your body right now, you probably wouldn't be able to stay awake for nearly as long."

This brought out the Uchiha's competitive streak. Shinigami-sama noticed the glint in his eye and chuckled. "So then, want to test my theory?" Sasuke nodded once. Shinigami-sama clapped his hands together, which caused everyone to look in his direction. "Well then, Sasuke wants to make a bet with me. Anyone want to see him lose?" "I won't lose you bastard." Shinigami-sama giggled and shook his finger at Sasuke. "Ah-ah~! Watch your tone or I may have to give you a Shinigami-chop~!" Kid raised an eyebrow at his childish Father, forgetting about his symmetry complex for a moment. "Father… You can hear him…?" Shinigami-sama nodded. "Of course. I can hear all of their voices. I even understood them when they were speaking in Japanese!" Everyone deadpanned. "You mean you could understand them the entire time!?" Shinigami-sama put his hands up and backed away nervously. "Well… I wanted you to teach them English before they got their bodies. You all had to teach them on your own."

Tsubaki started giggling nervously. Everyone turned and looked at her. "I may have not thought about teaching Naruto English…" Everyone blinked at her. Liz slowly clapped her hands. "Bravo Tsubaki." Tsubaki pouted childishly and threw her hands into fists at her sides. "Oh shut up Liz!" Patty giggled lightly. Everyone turned to look at her. Sakura's head was laying in her lap, and Patty was running her fingers through her soft pink hair, brushing out the tangles very gently. Her eyes were locked on Sakura's face, and she smiled just a little more with each time she brought her hand down on her head. "Thanks a lot little sis." Despite the chaos of the prior event, everyone smiled and looked down at Sakura. She had helped Maka. If only a little. The wound may not have been entirely life threatening, but if what she said was true, or at least what she was trying to say, then the Kyuubi's chakra wouldn't eat the wound anymore. Now there was only the task of extracting it from her body. And as Sakura also said, that would take a while with lots of rest. That part Shinigami-sama had to relay to the others.

"Now, Let's get those two to the infirmary and get Naruto and Sasuke in their bodies."

So after a lethal argument with Death Scythe, Soul carried Maka, and Death Scythe carried Sakura to the infirmary. Death Scythe argued that she was his daughter and tied guilty tripping Soul that it would be the last time he'd ever get to hold his daughter again, but Soul didn't buy into it, and just walked off with her instead. "You just want to hold her because you're a closet perv!" Soul snorted and continued to walk without glancing at him. "Yeah right, if I were a real pervert I'd be carrying Sakura, not tiny tits. Now why don't you just carry Sakura and be happy. We all know you're the real pervert." Death Scythe glanced over his shoulder at Sakura and smirked. "The again, I am a notorious perv~." "Death Scythe, I swear on behalf of the seven levels of hell if you do anything to Sakura, I'll drop kick you out of death city," Came Kid's deadly yet cheerful reply. Death Scythe froze and nodded. "C'mon, you really think I'd do anything like that to a little girl my daughter's age?" "Yes," Everyone said. He pouted and sprinted out of the room after Soul. Eventually, everyone followed.

"I need to borrow your body while you are away. If I don't, the world will be in grave danger. Do you accept?" The grey haired boy nodded and chuckled dryly. "I… wake up finally…. Just to be asked if I'm okay with dying…." "You won't feel pain anymore. Besides, your soul has expired. If you don't leave, you'll just stay in your body and rot, and never know the joys of heaven." The boy's faded pink eyes closed. "I'm going to heaven?" "I believe so. You seem like a good kid." Shinigami-sama said in a cheerful tone. The boy smiled. "Can I…. Can I say good-bye to my Gran first?" Shinigami-sama nodded. "When you leave your body, you will be free to say good-bye in whatever way you please. Sid will take you to your grandmother. This way you won't be weighted down, and you won't be worrying her. She'd much rather see you when you're not in a comma, happy and responsive." The boy chuckled. "Alright. You can use my body." The soul rose out of its chest. Sid took the soul and began to walk away. Sasuke quickly darted into the boy's mouth and bounced around inside the body, searching for the soul cavity. Shinigami-sama sighed. "Always quick to prove a point, eh?" He turned around to the others, who were sitting on a bench across from the beds. The boy who Sasuke had just taken over was laying in the corner bed to the left. To the right was Sakura, then the brown haired boy for Naruto's body, and Maka. They were in the lobby of the infirmary.

"When will Sakura and Maka wake up?" Black Star asked, leaning forward in his seat. Shinigami-sama shook his head. "I don't know myself. When Sakura awakens, If Maka is still unconscious, then you'll have to ask her." The grey haired boy groaned, and everyone focused their attention on him. He sat up in the bed, a hand covering his face. Soul stepped up to bat and stood next to him, starring at him down his nose. "Sasuke?"

The boy's hair seemed to go through the same ordeal as Sakura's, the only difference was his hair bleached from light to dark instead of dark to light. The front half of his hair seemed to grow out, where the back of his hair shrunk back into his head. The back of his head also perked up in a peculiar manner, his hair sticking out in tufts of spikes like that of a porcupine. His bangs moved around his forehead, changing their shape slightly and framing both sides of his face. His skin seemed to grow slightly darker than before, going from snow white to pale peach.

"What?"

His voice was raspy and deep, and it sounded like he desperately needed a drink. "How are you feeling?" Soul really didn't give a damn, but he needed something to tell Maka when she woke up. Sasuke's new hand lifted away from his face and hovered an inch away from his eyes. To soul, his irises looked like liquid ink. They were so black, you couldn't see his pupils.

"Like shit." Shinigami-sama giggled. "I warned you~!" Sasuke's eyes grew wide. He did a front hand spring out of the bed before the grim reaper could hit him. Sasuke's quick retreat from the gurney caused Shinigami-sama to hit that instead, splitting the bed in half. Sasuke ogled at it, falling backwards on his butt. He slowly raised his hands to his face and starred at them. He flexed them a bit before grabbing one of the support beams nearby to lift himself to his feet. He did a better job at standing than Sakura had. But this was short lived.

Sasuke collapsed in a heap on the floor.

No one moved. No one breathed. Tsubaki put her hand up slowly and starred at him. "Um… shouldn't we check to see if he's okay?" She was answered when a loud snore erupted from the Uchiha's mouth. Everyone in the room blinked at him. "I win~! I knew he wouldn't be able to stay awake. But the fact that he could avoid my Shinigami-chop like that is amazing!" Shinigami-sama called for Nygus, who lifted the boy onto her shoulder and drug him over to a new gurney in the right corner of the room. "I wonder how he will react… oh well! Tsubaki, please bring Naruto over here." Tsubaki nodded and did as she was asked. She pulled Naruto out of her pocket and handed him to Shinigami-sama, who walked over to the body of the brown haired boy. He put Naruto down on the boy's stomach and glanced over at the group of students(Plus Death Scythe) on the bench. "None of you would happen to have a mirror on you?" Death Scythe stood and reached into his pocket, pulling out a small square mirror. He handed it to Shinigami-sama and sat back down.

The grim reaper stuck his entire hand inside the small mirror and slowly pulled out the same flaming orbs from before. Everyone winced. Soul backed up into Maka's bed. If that thing tried to go after her again, he would make sure it couldn't. Even if it meant injuring himself. But before he could even blink, Shinigami-sama had opened the boy's mouth and shoved Naruto inside. Soon after that, he lifted the body's shirt enough for everyone to see the naval. All leaned in, curios as to what he would do next.

But they weren't expecting that at all.

Shinigami-sama actually shoved the Kyuubi's soul inside the naval, causing it to make a loud popping noise as it entered completely. "What the hell was that?" Black Star asked, wondering how in the world the soul hadn't burned a hole through the body. Shinigami-sama hummed. "The Kyuubi is familiar with Naruto's soul. They've both been in resonance for so long that Naruto is immune to the harmful affects of Kyuubi's wavelength. Not only that, but Naruto need's the Kyuubi's wavelength in order to operate properly. They're long standing resonance comes naturally to Naruto, so he's not used to being without it. And we don't have time to wean him off of that resonance and fit him in his body without it." Suddenly he raised his hand in the air, flexing his fingers. Eight blue lights, each with different characters inside them appeared around his hand. Kid recognized it. "Father! That's the same seal that broke when you separated Naruto and Kyuubi!" Shinigami-sama hummed again, this time it came out as a chuckle. "Sixteen years. That's how long it's been since I've had to do this. I wonder what your father would say, don't you? Naruto?"

He dug his fingers deep into the flesh of the body. Its arms and legs shot up from the impact. The head flew forward as well. But the eyes were open, and a small amount of saliva flew from its lungs. A pair of whisker-like markings, three on each cheek, burned themselves onto the flesh of the boy. His hair flew out in a crown of spikes, getting tussled around his head in a matted mess of golden yellow. His ocean blue irises sparked dangerously from the impact of the grim reaper's fist with his stomach, exploding to life with a lively fire and pain. His canines sparkled in the fluorescent lighting of the infirmary. Everyone noticed how they were slightly larger than that of a normal human, and made a mental note to be careful around them. Yes, they were that fearsome looking.

Shinigami-sama retracted his hand and looked down at the boy, who had fallen back onto the bed. His limbs were limp and hung off of the bed. His eyes were rolled back into his head so that all you could see were the whites of his eyes. Black Star was the first of everyone to stand up and run over to him. He grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him once. "Naruto! Naruto!" Tsubaki starred at him, horrified. "Is he…. Is he…. Dead…?" Shinigami-sama's mask looked like it was frowning. "He certainly shouldn't be-"

Suddenly the boy shot up from the bed, slamming heads with Black Star. The blonde was unfazed by the impact, but Black Star flew backwards, bull dozing over Liz and Patty and slamming into the wall. The blonde boy turned and snarled at the grim reaper, his eyes burning. Shinigami-sama flinched and threw his hands up. He started speaking in Japanese, telling the boy to calm down and let him explain. But the boy was still unfazed. He inhaled deeply, sucking in air sharply through his teeth.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YA TRYING TO DO!? KILL ME!?"

Tsubaki blinked.

"At least I could have sworn I didn't teach him English…"

* * *

Well, I made the long awaited chapter 10 eight pages long, just for you guys(Death the Kid would be proud, lol). Also, I noticed something went wrong with the votes when I was going through my reviews. Something that was extremely stupid of me…

There were two votes for SasuMaka and I never put them in T_T.

I honestly don't know how I missed that, but I did.

So I apologize to Evilpanda96 and MaskIsHere because somehow I never posted your votes.

Again, I'm really, really sorry.

Sasuke/Sakura-10

Naruto/Sakura-2

Kid/Sakura-7

Naruto/Tsubaki-8

Sasuke/Maka-2

Soul/Maka-6

Black Star/Tsubaki-3

Again, I'm sorry TT_TT


	12. Chapter 11: First moments in his body

Naruto looked around the room as it faded from black to white across his vision. His head felt like it was going to cave in on itself. And yelling wasn't helping at all. He pinched the bridge of his nose and growled. "Anata mōshibun naku*, Naruto-kun?" He recognized the soft voice and smiled slightly through his clenched teeth, but unknown to himself, it came out looking like a snarl. At this point, after seeing that destructive soul, everyone couldn't help feel that everything Naruto did was strangely animalistic. "Un. Subete no subete no yoi*, Tsubaki-chan, dattebyo." Something about the way the words rolled off his tongue made him pause for a moment. For some reason, his language came out a bit slurred and broken, as if he didn't know it well. But it was his first language, the only one he knew how to speak. But that isn't what he felt. He felt as though he knew more. So he decided to test his knowledge. But before he could do that, a flash of blue blinded his vision and gripped his shoulders tightly, pulling him so that now he was confronted by green.

"Naruto! You just spoke English! Do it again!"

"What the hell Black Star!"

Naruto's hands flew up to his mouth. What did he just say? He could actually understand what Black Star had said to him.

Wait a minute…

Naruto had a headache.

He had a nose, and a hand that he used to rub it in order to rid himself of the headache.

He had a tongue.

He had shoulders.

Most importantly…

Naruto had a body.

Shinigami-sama pulled the startled Black Star away from Naruto and knelt in front of him. Naruto remained motionless, spacing out at his new discovery. "Naruto…. Can you, um, understand me?" No response. "Blink if yes." His wide blue orbs opened and closed in a rapid sequence, making it seem as though he were having a seizure, minus the seizing. The grim reaper snapped his fingers a few times in the blonde boy's face. Naruto's blinking stopped, and his head rolled down to his legs. They twitched slightly under the white sheets, and he began to wonder how much he could move them, if he could move them at all. He flexed his fingers a little, making sure that they were still functional, then bent his arms. He reached out and quickly yanked the sheets to his right, then slowly moved them so that they were hanging off of the bed, and so that he was in a sitting position over them. He rotated his feet around and wiggled his toes, cracking them and stretching his legs out.

Well now, that was odd.

He tapped the balls of his feet on the floor and examined the length of his legs through the white material that covered them. The hospital beds back home were around the same size as the one that Naruto was laying on, and the last time he had sat on one, his knees didn't hang that high over the ledge of the bed. He put his hands on either side of himself, and pushed up to a standing position, only to be greeted with a large white hand pressing against his abdomen slightly. Naruto looked up to Shinigami-sama and blinked once to focus his eyes on his blindingly white mask. "Hey…. Um… what gives?" Naruto decided to test his new knowledge and raised a full blonde brow at the reaper in question. "You don't feel tired? Or exhausted in any way? Dizzy even?" He rubbed his eye and gently pulled the hand away. "Um… No, not really…" his voice was hushed and shy, and he stood up on his new legs, arching his back and throwing his arms up to crack it. A loud yawn escaped his lips.

Tsubaki maneuvered her way around the bed and stood next to him, her hands clasped together tightly and held high under her chin. Naruto turned his head slightly and blinked at her over his nose. He slowly looked her over, from the tips of her toes to the top of her pony tail. Tsubaki knew the look in his oceanic eyes and made sure to stand extra still. His torso turned to face her, following after it was his legs and his head, in that order. His eyes portrayed astonishment and good old fashion curiosity. It made him look rather childish contrast to his animalistic features. It made everyone in the room who had been on edge before calm down. A big grin broke out across his face, one that was almost as bright as his eyes and his hand rose up high above Tsubaki's head. She looked up slightly and flinched when he brought it down and ruffled her hair. She starred up at him underneath his arm. He was still grinning like a mad man.

"It's great to get to meet you as a person and not a soul! Though I gotta admit, I could have sworn you were taller, hahaha!"

Her eyes glazed over, and her cheeks flushed. "Believe me, the feeling's mutual." And she began to laugh along with him.

Black Star jumped over the bed and hooked his arm around Naruto's neck, grinning just as widely as the blonde. Naruto took his hand off of Tsubaki's head and threw Black Star into a head lock. He brought his fist down on the blue haired boy's head and laughed harder. "Nice to meet you too! Now I can have a real conversation with you!" Black Star squirmed in Naruto's grasp and began to shout. "Put me down before I show you my real strength!!" Naruto put him down and grinned down at him. "It's awesome to finally get to talk to you Black Star." The blonde held out his hand. "Uzumaki Naruto. Ha-ha, or Naruto Uzumaki." Black Star grinned and shook his hand vigorously. "I just go by Black Star, but one day you'll know me as the man who surpassed God." Naruto winked at him and ruffled his hair. "Yeah, I get ya big guy." The younger boy couldn't have been happier.

Liz and Patty picked themselves up off of the floor, and Kid approached them from behind. Soul and Spirit joined them. "Hey, I like his attitude. He seems like a pretty cool dude." Soul was the first to approach the dark arm group. He grinned at Naruto and held out his hand. "Hey. Soul Eater. Nice to meet you, Uzumaki." Naruto stepped around Black Star and Tsubaki and shook Soul's hand. "Nice to meet you too. Black Star rants about you all the time." Black star and Soul wrapped an arm around each other and gave him a thumbs up. "That's because we're best buds!" Naruto laughed. "Yeah, I can see that."

The two stepped aside as Kid made his way over to Naruto next. Naruto blinked at him in confusion. "Ah. I remember you. You were there when we first arrived in the death room. I'm assuming you know about everything as far as we go, right?" Kid looked down at the ground. "Yes. I'm sorry. None of it was any of my business and yet I-" "Hey, Hey! It's totally fine! You look like a trustworthy guy, so I've got no problem with it!" Kid nodded. "Don't worry. I am." He held out his hand. "My name is Death the Kid. I'm Shinigami-sama's son." Naruto smiled and shook it. "That's cool. I can't exactly say that I'm anyone's son, but my Dad was the fourth hokage, if it's any consolation prize." Kid chuckled whole heartedly and released his hand. Naruto scratched the back of his head. "So, Death…" This earned him another chuckle from Kid. "Kid is what everyone calls me." "Oh. Ha-ha, alright then!."

Next came Liz and Patty. Liz stood in front of him and poked him in the cheek, all the while grinning. Naruto turned his head slightly to look at her. It seemed that they were the same height. Liz grinned. "Hey there. Liz Thompson. You came out looking as cute as you did in the picture. Maybe cuter. What'd you say your name was again?" Naruto flushed slightly and scratched his nose. "Heheh… Naruto Uzumaki." Patty popped in front of the two and waved. "Hi there! I'm Patty! Liz is my big sis! Heeeeey! Hey Naruto, you kind of look like sis!" Naruto glanced at Liz and raised an eyebrow. Liz did the same, vice versa. How in the world did they look alike? Liz spun Naruto around and made him crouch down slightly next to Patty. She smirked and brought a hand to her chin. "More like you look like him." The two blondes exchanged a look and smiled. "Cool! Hey sis, we've got a big bro now!" Liz chuckled. "Yeah. I guess so."

Though the others had warmed up to the boy already, one person did not. Death Scythe stood his ground, analyzing the boy with burning eyes. This boy wasn't the same as the thing inside him. He could tell the moment Naruto stood that he wouldn't hurt a fly. But before passing out, Sakura mentioned being attacked by the kyuubi before. This told him that there must have been a time where Kyuubi escaped Naruto. And if that were the case, then if the kyuubi ever broke free again, then next time it wouldn't be just Maka. He would be sure to keep a very close eye on this boy.

"Hey, what's up?" Death Scythe's eyes snapped up to a separate pair that he could have sworn were his own reflected. This caused him to step back, surprised. "Whoa! Heh, sorry there buddy, didn't mean to startle you." Naruto grabbed Death Scythe's arm to make sure he didn't fall. Death Scythe smiled hesitantly. "Yeah. Don't worry. It's no problem." He was pulled to his feet in one fluid jerk from Naruto's arm. This kid was pretty strong considering he just got his body back. "I'm Naruto." Death Scythe nodded. "I'm Spirit Albarn. But I'm to be referred to as Death Scythe." Naruto cocked his head in confusion. "If you don't mind my asking, why Death Scythe?" Death Scythe smirked and straightened up, putting his hands on his hips and puffing out his chest. "I'm Shinigami-sama's weapon, that's why!" Naruto blinked. "Oh. Kind of like Tsubaki's Black Star's weapon, right?" "Yeah, something like that."

Naruto turned around to face everyone and grinned. "Ha-ha! This is awesome! So when do we-" A look of realization snapped on his face faster than anyone could blink. The inhabitants of the room stared at him. "Hey, is something wrong?" Soul asked, stepping forward. Naruto's head snapped back to the pink haired girl laying on the cot next to his. He sprinted over to her side and starred down at her. A wide grin graced his features. "Hey, she's alright." His eyes softened and he looked up at Shinigami-sama. "She's going to be okay, right?" "As soon as she rests up she'll be good as new!" Naruto nodded.

Everyone in the room new it was no secret. Naruto made no effort to hide it either. He cared deeply for this girl. How deeply though? A friend? A teammate? Something more? The blonde stood up and looked out to the other side of the room. "How 'bout him?" His tone was dangerous as he looked at the Uchiha sleeping soundly on his own cot. "Erm… same I suppose." Naruto sighed and walked around Sakura's bed, wearing a melancholy smile.

GROWL

Until his stomach cried out. His face blazed like a fire, and he grabbed it in a horrid attempt to keep it quiet. He glanced up to the others in the room who just blinked at him.

"Eheheh… anyone know where a guy can get some ramen around here?"

* * *

Aah~ that was refreshing ^_^ sorry it wasn't as long as last time, and sorry it's been about two months since I've updated =_='

I've been having encore practice from the end of school to 6:30 pm for the play that's coming up.

I'm a story teller :3

I only get to sing one line though 3

And the only reason I got it was because I was the only Alto 2 who could sing the line 3

Lol, it's really fun.

The story is really sad though.

I doubt any of you have heard of the play once on this island. Maybe your school has performed it before?? Maybe not. But it's absolutely heart breaking and sad. But still awesome ^_^

So sorry for lack of updates, I will make it up to you somehow…

But anyway!

The votes are in!

Sasuke/Sakura-10

Naruto/Sakura-2

Kid/Sakura-7

Naruto/Tsubaki-8

Sasuke/Maka-2

Soul/Maka-6

Black Star/Tsubaki-3

Thanks for keeping strong with me guys ^_^

Oh, and for all you people voting Hebi/taka…

I took that option out because off no one saying anything on it…

But if you really want it in, then try to convince everyone who reviewed this to vote yes or no .

Or I can…

People are wanting Hebi/taka in the story, but others wont vote.

So if you REALLY want hebi/taka in, or if you REALLY don't want them in, then say so 3

Please??

Lol, anyway, I'm not joking.

So yeah, gimme the votes or I'll make Hibari hit you with his tonfa.

(random reviewer: This is Soul Eater and Naruto! Not Reborn!)

Who cares? Hibari is a sexy beast.

* * *

Hey! You're probably curious as to what Tsubaki and Naruto are saying at the beginning of the chapter.

Tsubaki: Anata mōshibun naku* Well, my translator's messed up, so I'm going to give you the rough translation of what it's supposed to mean; Are you okay?

Naruto: Un. Subete no Subete no yoi* what it's supposed to say; Yeah. Never better.


	13. Hi thar

Wow. It certainly has been a while, hasn't it?

Well now, down to business:

I plan on revising this entire story.

Whether or not it will be updated (as in, new chapters) will be determined at a later date.

I have three stories in the making, two Blue Exorcist, one Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

I am more concerned with them at the moment.

Soul Eater? I will always be in love with it.

Naruto?

Over the years, I have come to believe that Kishimoto is killing the plot.

Naruto and Sasuke should have fought years ago and ended it all.

Now it seems like Naruto is turning into a Gary Stu, and this stupid fucking war thing going on has been draging on for well over a year now.

In Rachael land (Aka, life after death), the story will have ended (sorta), and begin with a new, and rather, more entertaining arc.

in my opinion.

Soooo... yeah.

Get ready for a 'Life After Death' face lift.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys! For those of you who haven't heard anything from me in a while concerning which ever story you are viewing this from, I'm sorry about the inconvenience and getting your hopes up, but this is something really important for my collegues and I, as aspiring actors and Naruto fans.

We are all a part of a Youtube channel called abridgeofthe6paths, where we will be producing a Naruto Shippuden abridged series. We will all have several different roles as we go along, but at the moment I will be doing the voice of Sakura! It would mean a lot to us if you guys would check out the channel and give us feed back! Share it with your friends and family, help us get the word out! We're hoping to make this a success and we need your help to do it!

If you guys are having trouble with anything or you have any other questions, my youtube channel is VA2b!


End file.
